Resurrection, Revenge
by ThePurpleChronicler
Summary: Michael Corvin awakens from his slumber; confused, weakened and unsure where he is, and where his love is. Memories flood his mind, revealing what had happened to him. A disease of rage and anger flourishes in his blood, and his prepared to find Selene no matter what cost. Even if that means murdering innocence. An alternative ending of Underworld: Blood Wars. CONTAINS SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Awakening_**

The bunker is cold, an unstable since Marius' attack, almost completely fallen apart. The temperature sends shivers down even the thickest spines, but not the man who remains hanging upside down. _Visions_ flow through the eyes of the man, _memories_ , of his lover, _Selene_ , but then, something _more_ , the Lycan that tried to kill him, bleed him dry; _Marius_. _Michael_ _Corvin_ , the _first_ _Hybrid_ , gasps for air like it's his first, like he's been suddenly reborn. He's experienced death before, but not like what happened to him before; having his heart _impaled_ , is different to being completely drained of all blood, having to regain it from a single _dry_ cell. Michael Corvin died, but not _permanently_ , Marius only pissed him off, and Michael plans on making sure all of _Immortal_ species know that.

Michael gasps more and more as he opens his eyes, his blonde hair stuck in his face. He stares up at his feet, seeing that he's still tied upside down. His hand reach his throat, and he feels the new fresh, soft skin that had healed over the wound Marius had caused. He breathes in the fresh air, wondering whether or not he'll ever see Selene again, which makes his mind focus on the memories of her face.  
"S- Se- Selene," he groans to himself as he's flushed with more memories.

* * *

Michael and Selene sit in an apartment building, watching the news during the beginning of the purge. Antigen speaks about the 'purging' of _unnatural_ species, and how within three weeks, all creatures not human will be extinct.  
"Shit," Selene hisses. "Michael, if they find about you-"  
"Don't you worry about _me_ ," Michael pauses as he turns off the television. "You're the _last_ known descendant of Corvinus blood, _direct_ descendant. I mean sure, I'm a cross-species of Lycan and Vampire, the distant descendant of the Corvinus strand within me, but you, you're a vampire that walks in the sun, Selene!"  
"I know that! But, there's something else- but it doesn't matter, we can talk about it later. We need to leave, tomorrow night, we'll catch a boat, somewhere far away from Antigen."  
"Where would we go?" Michael asks his lover, his eyes focused on hers.  
"It doesn't matter, Michael, we- we just need to go, okay?"  
"I know," Michael agrees. "We'll leave, I promise, but when we're safe, no more _secrets_. Deal?"  
"Deal," Selene agrees.

Another vision takes over, and Michael is crawling on the ground in a complete weakened state, someone tailing him. Michael begs for help, but he knows that, he's not going to get it from the person following him. Michael is dragged away, and tied up in a bunker, and then, his throat is slit.  
"I expected more from a Hybrid, Mr Corvin," Marius smile. "But I need your blood, and _eventually_ , I will need _Eve's_. Goodbye, Mr Corvin."  
"Please," Michael chokes as blood gushes from his neck.

* * *

Michael screams in anger, pulling himself down and breaking the chains that hold him up. He hits the ground but manages to hold himself up as the rest of the chains fall onto the ground. His lower body hits the ground in sudden speed, which makes Michael shriek at the feeling. He tries to stand, but he's body is still numb from being dead for so long, so he supports himself using a nearby table, _unintentionally_ cutting himself on a scalpel.  
"Fuck," he snarls at himself. "Where the fuck am I?"  
He stares at his reflection through broken glass, seeing what he's wearing; only grey track pants. He notices how skinny he's gotten, wondering how long he can go before feeding, on either blood or flesh. He senses kick in, and due to his _absolute_ hunger, he can feel every human within a _mile_. He begins to feel his body twitch, no, _not_ his body, his _bones_ , like he's transforming. He feels _starving_ , like he hasn't fed in a _decade_ _and_ _a_ _bit_ , that's when he hears voices coming towards the bunker. The voices creep slowly towards the edge of the bunker, like whoever it is, isn't just willing to tamper inside. They're being cautious, and by their _scent_ , they're not human either.

 _Three_ men, dressed in what seems like military clothing, approach the bunker. They hold assault rifles, and their _not_ pale, so they're not _vampires_ , but not human; _Lycans_. Michael can smell their blood, and it makes him _nervous_ , but he can't control himself, he doesn't want to. Michael drools at the smell of their blood, and thinks about what he could do to them all in a single moment; rip into their necks, and drain every ounce of their blood, the exact way Marius did it to him. He moves into their light, making himself spotted by the Lycans, startling them within a single moment.  
"Who are you?!" One of the Lycans growl. "And what are you doing here?!"  
"I- I ju- I just woke up here. Where am I? What year is it?" Michael asks.  
"Are you fucking stupid or something?!" Another Lycan laughs. "It's 2018, and you're in a bunker, a vampire's bunker."  
"What?!" Michael growls, his eyes becoming completely black. "That's not possible.."  
One of the Lycans aims his shotgun at Michael, firing one shot into the Hybrid's stomach, doing _minor_ damage. Michael eyes stay Hybrid black, and his teeth form into sharp fangs. The Lycans watch as Michael's body and hair begins to shape-shift into a grey-blue colour. He begins to shriek as his muscles retract outwards, and his body becomes more muscular. Claws replace his nails in a matter of seconds, and in a single moment, his teeth become more _fierce_ and _sharper_ than before.

The Lycans open fire on the Hybrid, but he takes minor damage from all bullets, growling and roaring at the feeling. The Lycans fire the last of their rounds, and drop their weapons, beginning to transform into their werewolf forms. Michael, out of complete rage, pounces on one of the Lycans while their in mid-transformation, sinking every one of his teeth into the werewolf's neck, then uses his strength to rip it out completely, ending its life. Blood soaks the Hybrid's mouth, but Michael doesn't care, he licks his lips at the blood, watching as the other werewolves complete their transformations. The two creatures roar at Michael, which just angers him more as he roars pack, preparing his claws for a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Blood Trails_**

Two Lycan soldiers stand in front of the entrance of the bunker, their rifles ready to open fire on any Vampire or Human that come close. It's the full-moon, so they're nervous, all Lycan rookies are when their abilities are at their peaks. The two Lycans stare at the moonlight, waiting in the silence, but not for long.  
"Are you sure the others are okay?" One of the Lycans asks. "We heard gunfire, then _nothing_."  
"They're fine!" The other snarls. "If they needed us, they'd call on the radio, so quiet down."  
"They're definitely not fine," a voice says from behind them.  
The Lycans turn around to see Michael, covered in blood, half-turned in his Hybrid form.  
"Motherfucker," one of the Lycans say before being kicked over the edge of the building by Michael.

Michael expels towards the remaining Lycan, gripping it by the throat and lifting it over the edge. Michael's claws dig into the werewolf's throat, making it wheeze as the remaining air in its lungs begin to disappear.  
"Where's your leader?!" Michael growls. "WHERE'S MARIUS?!"  
"He's- He's dead."  
"What?!"  
"The Vampires- murdered him. A death-dealer- ripped out- his spine," the Lycan gasps. "Now- there's a new leader- known as _David_."  
"Where can I find this, David?" Michael questions. "He may lead me to someone."  
"There's a Coven, in this city- I can lead you to it, I can assist you-"  
"You already have," Michael snarls, breaking the Lycan's neck, then dropping it off the edge.

Michael watches as the creature tumbles to its death, _not_ with _regret_ , but with _satisfaction_. Michael's eyes remain completely black as he leans over the edge, his claws scraping against the cold concrete.  
"Hey!" A Lycan screams from behind Michael, tackling him and sending them both off the edge.  
Michael punches and claws at the creature in mid-air, using its weight to as a shield for impact. Michael feels the creature's spine break, then uses the sheer force of his claws to rip its jaw from its skull. The blood spurts at Michael's face and torso, that's when he picks up the _scent_ of other Lycans, coming closer and closer as the seconds go on. Michael finds himself to his feet, watching as dozens of Lycans move towards the alley that Michael stands in.  
"He's over here!" One of the Lycans scream.  
"For Marius!"  
"Kill the Vampire!"

Michael quickly changes into his Hybrid form, shrieking at the pain from the transformation, and this time, forming a small muzzle on his face. His blue skin and dark hair reflects in the moonlight, with his claws and teeth doing all of the talking as the Lycans move closer and closer to him. Michael runs towards the Lycans, leaping towards them at great height, making them fire their weapons. Michael somersaults mid-air, using one of Lycans as a soft landing while clawing the creature in the throat. Michael moves further and further into the crowd, using his claws to break through the Lycans; slicing their throats and using his rage to break their bones. Michael moves towards one of the larger Lycans, but is countered when another Lycan tackles him to ground, turning into form while holding him down. The Hybrid shoves his claws into the Lycans face, tearing its skull _completely_ in half, roaring while doing so.

* * *

Michael stands before _dozens_ and _dozens_ of _mutilated_ corpses as he changes back to human form, his claws folding back and changing into human nails. His teeth and eyes change to normal, his skin fades back to its original pale colour, and his hair _adjusts_ back to its dirty blonde colour.  
"I _need_ to find the Vampire Coven, only then will I get answers, as to _where_ Selene is," Michael whispers to himself. "The Lycan said it was nearby. It has to be a _large_ building, _fortified_ , maybe- maybe it's _damaged_ , from the battle that Marius died in. I have to find it."  
Michael begins to move away from the _graveyard_ of Lycans, the graveyard he had formed in a matter of minutes. He doesn't know where to go, but Michael knows he needs to find something more, _cloaking_ to wear. His instincts lead him to a _pawn_ shop, and he heads straight towards it, his hand fading to grey blue and claws retracting through his nails. He uses the strength of his Hybrid formed hand to break through the glass, allowing himself inside the pawn shop to look for some clothes, and possibly, a lead to the Coven.

Michael treads carefully, smelling around for any sign of trouble, but can't seem to pick up anything. He stares at all the clothes in the pawn shop, _specifically_ jeans and singlets, something that doesn't weigh much, and is _easy_ to _fight_ in. He moves _closer_ and _closer_ to the counter, eventually to the glass cabinets, where _most_ drugs and _weapons_ are kept. That's when Michael's eyes meet something a lot more, _different_.  
"What the fuck is going on here?!"  
Michael stares at two boxes, entitled ' _Vampire_ _Fangs_ ' and ' _Lycan_ _Canines_ '. Another box titled ' _Immortal_ _Repel_ ', as well as boxes full of silver and uv rounds.  
"What the shit are you doing here, boy?!" A man says from behind Michael, making him turn around.

Michael glances at a aggressive looking man; possibly in his _sixties_ , a claw-scar on his cheek, and a _shotgun_ in his _arms_. He notices how nervous the man looks, as the old man's constant shaking makes it near impossible to keep the shotgun straight, but still, Michael isn't taking any chances.  
"I'm here to take some clothes. If you can see straight, old man, I need it."  
"Oh yeah? Well, what else do you want to take? This shotgun from my hands? Some Vampire fangs? Lycan canines? Fuck it, wanna' use my shower too?! You leave my store now, or you'll give me no choice but to kill you, this shotgun is loaded with silver nitrate rounds."  
"It _won't_ help you," Michael growls. "Trust me. Let me _take_ the clothes, and then, _let_ me leave."  
"No."  
"You give me no choice then!" The old man screams, firing his shotgun.

Michael feels the silver nitrate slug pierce through his stomach, causing a gushing hold in his lower torso, and making him shriek at the pain. Michael hits the floor, grabbing his fresh wound as his eyes become completely black.  
"You're not a Lycan?! NOR A VAMPIRE!"  
"I told you," Michael pauses. "It's not going to help you; UV and Silver Immunity. Now, I'm sorry, but you have to pay for that."  
"Over my dead body!"  
The old man fires his shotgun at Michael again, this time _missing_ him _completely_ , which allows Michael to make a substantial move towards his enemy. The shotgun fires once more, hitting Michael in a shoulder, but he _doesn't_ care, instead, he makes his claws retract from his nails. The Hybrid spins to avoid being shot again, driving his claws into the old man's neck, then slices it completely, watching as the body slowly tumbles to the ground. Blood soaks the carpet of the pawn shop, but Michael ignores it, he's not done yet.

* * *

Michael finds himself to the private room in the pawn shop, spotting the shower immediately, then immediately slips off his track pants. He finds himself into the shower, feeling the cool water against his skin, and enjoying it. He cranks the hot water, gasping at the immediate change of temperature, as he hasn't had a shower in god knows how long. The room is silent, with only running water echoing in Michael's ears, that's when he vision goes black. He hears _humming_ , humming from a _female_ voice, but something weird has happened, he's not looking through _his_ eyes anymore, he's looking through someone else's. He watches as a brush curls in and out of the girl's hair, and then he hears her gasp, like she just realised something.  
"Mother! I can see him! I see dad! I see Michael!" The female screams.  
"What?" Michael gasps, he can feel himself going grey. "Dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Mistakes, And Leads**_

"What the hell am I doing with myself?" Michael asks himself, starring at the now _empty_ corpse of the old man. "I _used_ to _help_ people, I was a doctor, I _used_ to _save_ people, now, I _kill_ them? I've always hated killing, the only exception was William, he _had_ to die. But that old man, he- he was just looking after his shop, and I killed him. He shot me, yeah, he shot me. Self defence, right? Shit, fuck, get your head together Michael, think about the vision you had seen. Dad? Dad?! Who is dad? Me? Who was the voice I heard? Who is her mother? I need answers, and quickly, I _need_ to find this 'David' the Lycan mentioned."  
Michael slips on a white singlet, then some blue beans, clipping them on with a belt. He moves over to the shoe section, and quickly, choosing a prestige pair of combat boots, slipping them on also. Lastly, Michael finds a leather jacket with a hoodie, slipping that on and zipping it up, placing the hood over his head. He looks over at the old man again, feeling awful once more, then begins to move towards him, biting his wrist using Lycan teeth. He places his wrist over the man's mouth, watching as his blood drips inside of it, and not long later, the man's neck begins to heal back. Even after the healing, still, _no_ movement.  
"I'm sorry," Michael says, closing the man's eyes. "I have to find that Coven."  
Michael moves closer and closer towards the exit of the pawn shop, but stops, starring at a fancy looking _chest_ at the _back_ of the counter. Michael moves closer and closer to the chest, opening it, revealing the goods _concealed_ inside of it; _two_ automatic handguns, similar to _Selene's_ , a bunch of _silver_ and _UV_ magazines, and, a prestige _katana_ , with what looks like a silver blade in its _sheathe_. Michael takes all _three_ weapons; placing the two pistols in holsters in his jacket, and holds tightly onto the katana as he walks out the door.

* * *

Michael scurries across the rooftop of a building, starring around for a sign of the Coven, but he can't seem to find anything. He looks over at the street, looking at all of the police hanging about, but they look different, more special forces than ordinary police officers. They appear to be looking for _something_ , or _someone_. Michael watches as one of the officers looks around suspicious, and in a sudden moment, starts firing upon the other officers. Gunshots echo through the streets, and masses of officers hit the street, blood drowning their corpses. One of the other officers manages to open fire on the hostile one, but even after he wastes a magazine into the officer, he still stands there, taking off his helmet.  
"This is interesting," Michael says to himself.  
The officer takes off his helmet, revealing his glowing blue _V_ _ampire_ eyes, then, he attacks the officers by biting into his neck. The officer screams at the teeth ravaging his teeth, but then passes out suddenly, hitting his head on the gutter. The vampire stares around, like he's seeing if he's being followed by more people, and in a sudden moment, he runs at extreme speed.  
"Shit."

Michael begins to pursue the Vampire, using his Hybrid speed and agility to keep up with the Vampire while keeping focused onto him. It takes all of Michael's focus to keep up rather _than_ outrun, as his powers _excel_ any Vampire or Lycan, with the _exception_ of perhaps, _one_. Michael stops, starring at the giant building the Vampire begins to head towards. That's when he notices the holes in the walls.  
"Shit, that's it?" Michael asks himself. "That's the fucking Coven?! Shit, I _have_ to get down there."  
Michael stops, starring at the patrols inside the gates; a dozen _Vampire_ _soldiers_ walk around the perimeter, holding what _seems_ _like_ automatic weapons, pistols and grenades in their belts. Michael runs towards the edge of the building, using his speed and strength to jump as far as he can, _exactly_ where he wants to go.

* * *

Michael lands on his feet, _inside_ the gates of the Coven, and not long after, he's spotted by the soldiers.  
"Hey you!" One of the soldiers yells, pointing her weapon at him as her eyes glow steel blue. "What are you doing here?! And who are you?!  
"Where's David?!" Michael screams, his eyes wandering around, starring at the other weapons focused on him.  
"How do you know David?" Another soldier says from behind Michael, placing a pistol against his head. "Who are you working for?"  
"I'm just- Looking for someone, and David," Michael stops, angrily groaning at the feeling of the barrel against his head. "Can lead me to her- CAN YOU TAKE THAT FUCKING GUN AWAY FROM MY HEAD?!"  
"Who are you looking for?! And why?" Another soldier asks.  
"Selene."

Silence _diseases_ the courtyard, making everybody _uneasy_ , everybody _but_ Michael, who _watches_ and _waits_ for the soldiers to make their moves.  
"Who are you?" One of the soldiers says once more, looking over at the rest of his squadron. "Perhaps we _can_ escort you to the _Nordic_ _Coven_."  
"My name, is Michael," he pauses, his eyes turning Hybrid black. "Michael Corvin."  
"OPEN FIRE!"  
Michael uses his _speed_ and _strength_ to push his way out of the crowd of Vampires, knocking some of them over and throwing one of the Vampires into a nearby truck. Michael's claws retract from his nails, and his fangs from his teeth, which causes the Vampires to panic crazily, trying to find their weapons.  
"I don't want to kill any of you!" Michael screams. "Just tell me how I get to the Nordic Coven!"  
Michael leaps towards two of the soldiers, kicking them both in the face and knocking them to the ground violently. Michael scavenges _two_ automatic weapons, picking them up and throwing them, hitting two of the other soldiers in the _shoulders_. _Six_ more soldiers remain, pointing their weapons at Michael, who has his claws and teeth _ready_ to kill, even when he _doesn't_ want to. Michael pulls his katana from his sheathe, his claws wrapping around the handle as the silver blade _shines_ in the _moonlight_.  
"TELL ME WHERE THE NORDIC COVEN IS, OR YOU'LL GIVE ME NO CHOICE BUT YOU KILL YOU ALL, AND FIND OUT MYSELF!"  
" _Northern_ _Scandinavia_!" One of the Vampires yell. "It's in Northern Scandinavia!"  
"Don't tell anyone!" Michael roars, his teeth staring at the soldiers. "I will find out. Don't tell David, don't tell Selene, and don't tell Eve, I _need_ an introduction with all three of them."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just warning guys! The reason for the late uploading, is because I'm currently finishing two of my American Horror Story pieces, and I wish to finish them before the end of the break, possibly Christmas if I'm quick enough! But thank you so much for reading this! Didn't think I'd get this much from what was supposed to be a one-piece!  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Sudden Stands, Unexpected Reunions**_

"I left the Eastern Coven, diseased the Vamps in fear before I made my war to the train station to buy a ticket to Northern Scandinavia. I ordered one of the Vampires to tell me how to find the Coven, and I _apparently_ have to cross a frozen lake, then find my way up a rocky ledge onto a mountain, said it was 'easy'. Now, here I am, sitting in the seat of an _unknown_ train, _supposedly_ taking me to my destination. But I don't know, for some reason, I have a bad feeling about this _whole_ trip. Since the beginning, I saw what seemed like Military, _literally_ everywhere, _scanning_ the _DNA_ of _every_ person that comes pass those gates, seeing if they're Vampire _or_ Lycan, but lucky for me, my DNA didn't result to _either_ of them. I guess, they _haven't_ got a scanner for _Hybrid_ DNA."  
Michael sits in his seat, starring at the snowy mountains that lay in the distance. He's focus is _caught_ off guard when multiple police officers with assault rifles walk past his car, cocking their weapons. It's not long until he hears the weapons open fire, _screaming_ , then _following_ , what seems like _blue_ flames.  
"Shit."  
One of the officers walls back to Michael's car, his weapon smoking _furiously_. "I apologise for the inconvenience sir, couple Vamps found their way onto the train, but they're dead don't worry. Are you okay?"  
"Splendid," Michael says sarcastically. "How long 'till Scandinavia?"  
"Not long now, Sir, about twenty minutes or so."  
"If you don't mind me asking," Michael says, stopping the officer from walking away. "Who did you just kill?"  
"I don't know, some woman and her child, but they were Vampires, it's _not_ murder, it's _eradication_."  
Michael teeth grind together furiously after what he just heard; a human, killing a mother and her child for _no_ reason, it makes him feel sick. Michael feels a sickened feeling inside, but that sickness turns into something more, _volatile_ , and causes his mind to flip. Michael uses his _speed_ to quickly grab the officer's neck, snapping it and placing him onto the seat like _nothing_ ever happened.  
"I guess it's time I change my placement."

* * *

Michael walks out of the train station, his hoodie on as the snow begins to hit his clothes. He watches for _any_ sign of _special_ military personnel, but only sees S.W.A.T members patrolling the streets, scanners attached to their belts. Michael treads carefully, but then, something catches his eyes; people on a rooftop of a building across from the train station. They appear to be starring at someone, but it's _too_ snowy for Michael to see. Michael focuses on one of the S.W.A.T member, noticing something _strange_ ; a red dot on their helmet. A whistling sound echoes in the distance, and one by one, the members begin to fall. The members fall too quickly to _retaliate_ , that's when Michael decides to make his move, managing to escape the station on foot. Michael speeds up quicker than he _ever_ has before, the environment becoming a _blur_ in a matter of seconds. He passes _more_ vehicles _than_ he can notice due to the speed he runs at, and slowly becomes circled by _more_ and _more_ snow, which makes it _more_ difficult to run.  
"Across a frozen lake. Up a ledge," Michael says to himself, _again_ and _again_.

Michael stops, staring into the abyss of a frozen lake, thinking about the possibility of trouble being on the horizon.  
"Now, all I have to do is cross it, right?" Michael asks himself. "Then I'll be with Selene, forever."  
"You're not thinkin' 'bout crossin' that lake, ar' you mate?" A voice shudders from behind Michael.  
Michael turns, seeing five men, all dressed in extremely volatile military clothing, holding _assault_ _rifles_ and _sub_ - _machine_ _guns_. Michael's eyes focus on their magazines; UV and silver rounds co-exist within them.  
"How did you find me?" Michael questions.  
"We were doing our nightly routine," one of the soldiers say.  
"And well, we found you!" Another finishes. "We came just in time, to, find, Michael Corvin."

Michael pulls his katana from his sheathe with one hand, with his claws retracting from the nails of his other hand, revealing how threatened he's become. The soldiers retaliate by aiming their weapons at the Hybrid, their fingers on the triggers, everyone but the largest soldier, the one in the _middle_ of the crowd.  
"Wow, wow, wow," the man holds. "Michael, 'old your 'orses, mate. I don't 'ant a fight on my 'ands."  
"Then tell your men to back the fuck off, Lycan."  
"Ah, you _smelt_ 't on 's, did ya'? _Impressive_ , well, I b't you're wondering who I am."  
"I don't care."  
"You should, 'ecause, you're 'irlfriend or whatever 'he fuck she is, killed me' leader, Marrius. She 'urdered 'im, ripped o't his sp'ne. So, I'm goin' t' make sure, 'ou suff'r for what she 'ad done."  
"You will try."

Michael pegs the katana straightly into the ice in less than a second, then manages to pull his auto-pistols out of his jacket. The soldiers upon fire on Michael, their eyes becoming a deep cloudy blue colour. Michael uses his speed to _dash_ out of the storm of bullets, then in mid-speed, uses his auto-pistols to shoot two of the Lycans in the head, executing them _instantly_. Michael stops when he loses balance on the ice, following his imbalance, three lasers appear on his chest.  
"You're don', Hybrid!" The biggest soldier screams, shooting Michael in the chest and wasting a whole clip.  
Michael _shrieks_ , hitting the ground, his blood soaking the surface of the ice. Michael touches his wound, his blood covering his _entire_ hand, but then, he screams at his enemies with _animalistic ferocity_ , the bullets _expelling_ from his body. Michael reloads his weapons in a flash, then quickly _dashes_ to the katana.  
"You. Die. Now!" Michael screams, using every inch of his Hybrid speed to reach the Lycans in less than a second.  
Michael cuts one of the Lycans head off before he can make a move, then uses his claws to rip out the throat of the other, all in a _single_ second. Michael stops, their blood all over his body. The last Lycan screams _furiously_ , then tackles Michael, digging his canines into his enemy's _shoulder_.

Michael kicks the Lycan away, making him hit the ice with _extreme_ force, but it _doesn't_ harm him, not even in the slightest.  
"You bit me!" Michael snarls. "Why?!"  
"The taste of your blood, the consumption of it, will make me _more_ powerful than any _Lycan_ left in his world," he explains. "Want to know why?"  
"I'm going to kill you in a second anyway," Michael growls, his eyes turning completely black. "So it won't matter."  
"I'm the _last_ known blood type to _Marius_ , the _last_ of _his_ bloodline," the Lycan explains, his cloudy blue eyes changing to a dark orange, his voice becoming darker. "Now, I'm going to kill you, Corvin. You're Hybrid, but what, _weak_ Lycan bloodline?"  
" _Lucien's_ bloodline," Michael says. "The _first,_ Lycan, bloodline!"  
Michael watches as the Lycan begins to change form, screaming and shrieking as his body change taller and more muscular. His arms and legs begin to grow at an unusual rate, then his clothes begin to rip as his body stretches outwards. His body changes completely into a bigger Lycan form, but, his face doesn't change much, only forming larger teeth and a small muzzle.

Michael uses every bullet he has left in his pistols into the Lycan, but it doesn't seem to be doing harm, only _pissing_ him off _more_ and _more_. The giant Lycan lunges its way towards Michael, hitting him and sending him flying into the ice, cracking it at impact. Michael grabs his katana, using his speed to try and outrun the Lycan, making his way towards the rocky ledge. The giant Lycan follows him, his orange eyes stalking the Hybrid's black ones. Michael sees the ledge through the _icy_ mist, but is then suddenly hit again by the Lycan, and knocked back to the ground. Michael finds his way to his feet, watching as the Lycan makes its way closer and closer to him. Michael grips his katana tighter than he _ever_ has before, then speeds up, sliding towards the Lycan with _ferocity_ , using his katana to slice up the ice, creating a perfect circle. Michael grips the handle of the katana, then throws it, hitting the Lycan in the heart, but still, he _doesn't_ stop running towards him. The Lycan roars at the Hybrid, slamming him down into the ice with his claws, breaking it, and submerging Michael underneath the icy water.

"You keep," the Lycan laughs hysterically. "What you kill!"  
The Lycan begins to walk away from the gaping hole in the ice, but then stops, hearing growling and snarling from underneath him. The ice begins to crack violently, again and again. Michael breaks his way from the ice, jumping upwards in complete Hybrid form, then towards the giant Lycan. Michael digs his claws into the Lycan's neck, _deeper_ and _deeper_ until he can feel his spine, making the Lycan scream in _absolute_ pain. Michael pulls as hard as he can, feeling the Lycan's neck break, then _suddenly_ , the head comes off in Michael's grip, sending him flying upwards, right towards the top of the ledge. Michael body hits the ledge, but he _manages_ to uses his free claws to drag himself up. Michael looks up, still in Hybrid form, and in front of him, figures in white cloaks, as well as what looks like death-dealers in black cloaks. Michael stares around, snarling at the never-ending numbers of Vampires in his way; some hold firearms, others hold shields and swords. One of the Vampires attempts to hit Michael with his sword, but Michael counters _too_ fast, using his hand to slam the Vampire to the ground.  
"STOOOOOPPP!" A male voice screams at the Vampires. "Enough!"  
Michael stares at a thick build of a man, brown hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin. The man aims a sword at Michael, which makes Michael feel more threatened than before.  
"My name is _David_!" He says, leaping right in front of the fully transformed Michael. "What are you doing in _my_ Coven?"  
"David, no!" A familiar _female_ voice screams, catching Michael's attention, and making him change to human form. "Michael?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Merry Christmas guys! Hope you have an amazing break! Love yous! And I'll upload as soon as possible :)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: The Truth_**

Michael can't believe his eyes, who stands before him in the _pale_ moonlight; the woman he thought was long dead, _eradicated_ by Antigen, but he was wrong.  
"Michael? Is that you? Is that really you?!"  
Her voice _echos_ in his head; the _sweetness_ of her voice sending chills down his spine. But there's something _different_ about her; her _hair_ , white streaks in it, and her eyes, _more_ blue then ever before. Michael gulps down on every bit of air in his throat, nearly _choking_ on the question in his head; is he dreaming?  
"Selene?" He questions.  
He stares at _his_ short-haired love; she _mostly_ looks the same, _same_ leather _outfit_ with the _additional_ cloak, _same_ hair, _same_ weapons clicked to her belt. Michael feels tears begin to build up in his eyes, it's the _first_ time he's seen her in years, and he's _overwhelmed_ by the emotion of their reunion.

Michael watches as Selene launches herself towards him using a mist-like speed, taking herself into Michael's embrace, god he missed the feeling of Selene's embrace. She can feel her tears dripping onto his torso, but it doesn't bother him, he stays within the radius of her hug.  
"I _thought_ you were _dead_ ," Selene states. "Marius _showed_ me his memories, he _drained_ you, _killed_ you."  
"He did," Michael nods, a tear rolling down his face. "But I'm _back_ , if _Marcus_ can't kill me, _he_ can't."  
"I'm so glad you're okay," Selene says, her eyes meeting David. "David, call your men off, _now_."  
David nods his head, and the _many_ Vampires that surround the couple release their aim, going back to their usual _routine_.  
"Thanks, David?" Michael says, confused as to who he is. "I'm sorry, but, we haven't met."  
"I'm the head _Elder_ here at this Coven, and a sire to Selene; she saved my life and made me like her. She's family _now_ , and I've been trying to keep her safe since your disappearance."  
David takes off his jacket, handing it over to the _still_ shirtless Michael, who places it on with the help of Selene.  
"Thank you, David," Michael says, shaking the Vampires hand while holding onto Selene's _waist_. "It means a lot."  
Michael watches as Davids heads back inside the castle gates, a blonde Vampire tailing behind, starring at Michael irrationally.  
"So, he's-"  
"Like me?" Selene asks. "Yeah, we can talk _more_ on that later. Come on, there's _someone_ I want you to meet."

* * *

Michael and Selene wander around the castle walls, holding hands, talking about a _sensitive_ matter; the _aftermath_ of the Purge.  
"How did you get out of Antigen's facility?" Michael questions. "It took me forever to escape that _chaotic_ place."  
"I had, _help_ , a little more than I expected. But, don't-"  
She stops, both _talking_ and _walking_ , making Michael concerned, _really_ concerned. "What's wrong, Selene?"  
"I just, _can't_ believe you're here, I thought you were gone, _forever_. But here you are, _about_ to meet someone _very_ important to me."  
"Who?" Michael questions as she walks towards a wooden door, opening it.  
Michael stares into the room, looking at a girl; _blue_ eyes, _pale_ skin, long _black_ hair, wearing jeans and a fur jacket. He smiles at Michael, which sends _shakes_ down his spine, knowing the _similar_ look of that smile from _anywhere_ ; Selene's.  
"Go inside," Selene insists. "We'll talk _after_."

Selene closes the door, leaving an _extremely_ awkward Michael in a room with a girl _unknown_ to him.  
"God damn, Selene," Michael whispers to himself, clearing his throat. "Um, hi."  
"Hello," the girl says back, a small grin on her face.  
Michael notices how nervous she is; her _sudden_ change in _temperature_ , and the _boost_ of her _heart_ rate, it's _difficult_ to miss, _especially_ for a Hybrid.  
"I feel like, we've met before, but _not_ ," Michael blurts. "I know, doesn't make _much_ sense, but-"  
"It does," she says, stopping him from speaking further. "And I know, you know, I'm nervous."  
"Why are you nervous?" Michael asks as he sits down into a chair in the room.  
"It's hard to explain, ever since I was a little girl, I thought about _how_ I would, but, I just _can't_."  
"What then?" Michael questions. "How are you supposed to ' _tell_ ' me?"  
Michael watches as a claw retracts from one of the girl's nails, then, she clips her finger, making it bleed a little.  
"What are you doing?" Michael says, grabbing her hand _gently_.  
" _Showing_ you," she answers, sliding the bleeding finger across his lips, _causing_ blood memories.

* * *

Michael mind spins out of control. He watches as memories flood his brain; starting with what seems like an _Antigen_ facility, with voices filling his ears.  
"Is Subject Two ready for translocation?"  
"No, she seemed a little _different_ today though."  
Michael watches the girl rip the two men apart in _first_ person view, then run into a different room, where a _woman_ lies in ice, using her strength to _break_ it. The memories cut to another moment; Selene stands before the girl, looking concerned, then, _another_ moment _splits_ , and he watches as she tears a Lycan's head in half.  
"I heart _isn't_ cold," he hears Selene say. "It's _broken_."  
"You came back for me," the girl says.  
"Michael?" Selene whispers.  
"I have to hide," the girl says. "Until you find my _father_ , and _know_ that I'm no _longer_ being hunted, I have to leave."  
" _Eve_ , no!" Michael hears Selene stammer. "What about _Michael_? What about _your father_?!"

* * *

Michael launches back onto the chair, sounding _completely_ out of breath, like he had just ran a _marathon_.  
"Eve," he gasps to himself. "Your name, is Eve."  
"Yes."  
"Eve?"  
"Yes, Michael?" She answers him instantly.  
"I want _the_ _truth_ , Eve. Am I- Am- Am I your- Am I your father?"  
"Yes, Michael," she says, a tear rolling down her face. "You _are_ my father."  
"And Selene? Your-"  
"Mother?" Selene says, appearing from behind him, her hands on his shoulders. "Yes, _we_ are her _biological_ parents. I _would_ have told you if I _knew_ , but, after being frozen for _twelve_ years, I _never_ knew until she broke me out."  
"I'm so sorry, i haven't been around to help you _two_ , I got out, but then, I was- I was-"  
"Dad," Eve says, dragging me into a hug. "You're here now, that's _all_ that matters."  
"I love you guys, _both_ of you," Michael says, his eyes meeting his _love_ , and his _daughter_.  
"We love you too," Selene smiles, a tear rolling down her face as she joins their hug.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Meetings, Regrets**_

 _ **Ps. I'm changing the time-frame between Awakening and Blood Wars: instead of 10 years, it will be 3, just so Eve still has that teenage girl vibe**_

* * *

Eve, Selene, David and Varga sit in the _Council_ _Chambers_ , discussing what they are to do with their new Hybrid _guest_ , a topic that makes Selene aggravated.  
"No, we're not doing that, David," Selene hisses. "We're not just going to _cast_ him out, he _just_ got her. After fifteen fucking years, he finally _unites_ with his daughter, and you want to kick him out."  
"It wouldn't be my _first_ choice, but, you know what the _Eastern_ Council said," David sighs. "He apparently attacked the soldiers guarding it."  
"With _no_ casualties," Eve hisses, her eyes changing into her Hybrid form. "We _wasn't_ trying to kill anyone, just get information."  
"And you take his word for it?" Varga hisses back.  
"Coming from the man who _paralysed_ my mom," Eve snarls. "Yeah, I'd take my _dad's_ word any day compared to yours, Varga."  
Varga's eyes becoming the _threatening_ Vampire ocean blue, trying to _outmatch_ Eve's, but with _no_ success. Selene watches Varga with _threatening_ eyes; she still hasn't forgiven him for framing him for the murder of those recruits, better yet, she hasn't told _Michael_ about it either.  
"David," Selene mutters. "Please."  
"Let him in," David says to one of his guards.

The doors open, and Michael finds himself inside the chambers, wearing a _complete_ black outfit; jeans, jacket, singlet and shoes. His _dirty_ - _blonde_ hair and skin is the only thing that doesn't match his outfit, Selene blushes at the sight.  
"Welcome, Michael, this _meeting_ is _very_ important," David states, his eyes meeting Selene's once again, clearly fearing her _rage_. "So we have to ask you a _few_ questions before we make _anymore_ decisions."  
"Alright," Michael agrees. "Let's get to it."  
Michael watches Varga as he places finger onto the ear, that's when he hears a loud beeping noise, loud enough to make him silently screech, something that Eve notices.  
"Master David, we have been _informed_ that the _last_ of the Lycans have been, eliminated," Varga explains. "And, well, others have been found at the edge of the lake by authorities."  
"Uh, yeah," Michael begins. "That was, _me_."  
"All of it?" Selene asks _confusingly_ , her eyes glowing once more.  
"Yeah," Michael smirks, rolling his eyes. "I'm ready for the questions now, David."

"If you were to stay, here, _co_ - _existing_ with Vampires, what could you _contribute_?" David asks sincerely. "I'm not asking you to be a slave, I'm _not_ Victor, and as far as I've been told of Lycan history, _Amelia_ ; my mother, was not apart of the slavery of your, half-kind. Do _not_ expect cruelty from me."  
"You can trust him, Michael," Selene adds. "He's done a lot to help Even and I, he saved me from Marius, and saved Eve from Antigen. I promise, you can trust him, _we_ can trust him."  
Michael breathes in harshly, filling his lungs with an unbelievable amount of oxygen. "I'm willing to do _whatever_ it takes to stay with Selene and my beautiful daughter, I've spent too much time being out of their lives; nearly two decades. I will do _whatever_ you ask of me, _anything_ , David."  
"I _personally_ think," Varga starts, making Eve roll her eyes. "This is a fucking terrible idea; keeping this, _thing_ , with us."  
Varga's voice annoys Michael, a lot, making him growl like an animal, something that Selene and Eve hear _instantly_.  
"It'd be _best_ if you keep your fucking mouth shut, boy," Michael growls viciously. "It's either that, or suffer the fucking _consequences_."  
"I'm not scared of y-"  
Michael kicks his chair away from him, moving quickly towards Varga, gripping him by the throat and crashing hi _Varga's_ m into a wall, nearly breaking his spine.  
"I'VE ALREADY HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Michael roars. "GIVE ME A REASON NOT TO RIP YOUR HEAD CLEAN OFF?! C'MON, GIVE ME _ONE_!"

Michael feels Selene's hand on his shoulder, and turns, _instantly_ seeing Eve looking, _terrified_ , something Michael hates already. David doesn't look concerned for Varga's safety, He stares over at Selene, who looks just as concerned as his daughter, which breaks his heart. Michael lets go of Varga's neck, then heads straight for the exit, slamming it from behind him. Michael doesn't look back, as far as he _can_ tell, he _needs_ some air, so that's what he's going to get.

* * *

Michael stands outside, in the snow, starring at the mountains as he takes in fresh air. He enjoys the quiet, he _hasn't_ had any of it since his _awakening_ , it's all been _fighting_ since then, and now that he has Selene and Eve, it's nothing but _drama_. Michael remembers how much he wanted to hurt Varga, and that's what scares him, he would have hurt Varga in front of his newly-met daughter, another flaw, is that he'd _forgotten_ that she was there. Michael feels a tear rolling down his face, but still, doesn't _move_ a muscle, doesn't _let_ himself be rid of the tear, he lets it drip.  
"Dad?" He hears a soft voice from behind him, knowing it's Eve.  
He turns, facing his little girl, the tear still perched on his cheek. "Hey, Eve."  
"Are you okay?" She asks. "You scared me in the room, thought you were gonna' kill Varga."  
"I _wanted_ to, Eve," he admits. "Eve, I'm a- I'm a bit of a monster.; I _hurt_ , I _kill_ , and _sometimes_ , I _enjoy_ it. Since I woke up, all I've _wanted_ to do is hurt, and that hurts me, I don't want to be like this, but-"  
"Dad?" Eve sighs, frowning sadly. "But what?"  
"Even with the ' _end_ ' of the war, I still feel like, _I'm_ at war with _myself_ , I'm still _fighting_ when I _don't_ have to," Michael explains, another tear finding its way out of his eyes. "I'm falling apart, I have been ever since I woke up in the Antigen facility, I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you or your mother, I-"  
"Dad!" Even snaps at him. "Please, stop apologising to me, there really is no need. You're here now, you're here when I- when _we_ need you most, that's worth _more_ than anything I've ever had my _whole_ life."

Michael watches his daughter as she places her hand out, and reacts by grabbing it and holding her to his side, the way a father would. He can smell Selene's _scent_ on her, she's exactly like her mother, and he knows that now. Michael then wonders why he wasn't able to find them sooner, and all of the trauma he could saved himself from if he was as strong as Selene and his daughter is.  
"Eve?" He says.  
"Yeah, dad?" She asks back, her eyes perching up at him.  
"How old are you?"  
"A few weeks ago, I turned _fifteen_ , old, huh?" She laughs.  
"Fifteen?! Jesus Christ. Well, I promise you, I'm going to be sticking around for the rest of your life, you understand?"  
"Yes, dad."  
Michael slowly turns, staring at a beautiful, smiling Selene, whose hair matches the snow that falls on them. Michael smiles at the love of his love, using his eyes to attract her over to him and Eve, succeeding in the process. Selene moves closer towards the duo, walking slowly and carefully, making every step anticipating.

A barrage of bullets fly between Selene and her family, stringing across and towards the castle, hitting some of the old castle brick. Michael looks up, staring at a helicopter that suddenly appears, like it was _somehow_ camouflaged in the dark sky. Troops string down from the helicopters, heavy machine guns connected to their belts as they make their way down. David, Varga, Lena, and many Vampire protectors find themselves out of the castle, with many different weapons. The soldiers surround the edge of the mountain, their weapons at the ready.  
"We're not here to start trouble!" One of the soldiers yell. "We just want the _girl_!"  
"Well," Michael says with a dark, monstrous voice as he begins to turn into his Hybrid form. "That's _starting_ _trouble_."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Hybrid Betrayal**_

Bullets fly around the place as Antigen forces make their moves towards the castle gates, firing their UV rounds and killing multiple Vampires in the process.  
"All Vampires, retreat to the castle, NOW!" David screams, firing a pistol towards the Antigen force as he takes a sword from a sheathe on his back, hitting three of the soldiers in the head, killing them instantly.  
Michael loses the plot, changing into his Hybrid form in a matter of seconds, _charging_ towards the forces with claws and teeth at the ready. Selene grips onto Michael's shoulder, using him to push herself forward in her mist form, ghosting right in front of the soldiers. Selene mists through a mass of the soldiers, cutting off heads and slitting throats of dozens of forces in a matter of seconds. Michael leaps onto one of the soldiers, using his claws to tear the throat out of one of them, then throats another two off the edge of the cliff. Michael watches his daughter, Eve, as she begins to change; she remains mostly human as her skin changes blue, but large claws replace her nails, her eyes change to a mix between Selene's icy blue and my Hybrid black, and her teeth changes slightly sharper.

Eve somersaults towards some of the forces, making a noise Michael has never heard before, like a mix between a Vampire hiss and a Lycan growl. She grips one of the soldiers by the throat, taking a UV round to the shoulder, but it doesn't bother her. She throws the soldier off the edge, then quickly counteracts some of the other soldiers' movements, using her claws to slice open their chests and throats in a matter of seconds. Michael turns around, and is quickly in the chest by a silver grenade, knocking him to the ground, but _not_ unconscious, not this time.  
"Fucking son of a bitch!" David screams, stabbing one of the Antigen soldiers in the chest, then firing his pistol at one of _three_ of the helicopters, managing to hit the pilot and sending it crashing down.  
Michael gets to his feet and stares around, viewing the dozens of soldiers that surround the castle, and his family. Michael sees Eve, her absolute fury in combat, but then, she gets shot in the stomach, stopping her in her tracks. Eve recovers from the gunshot in seconds, but the sight of her getting hurt, sends Michael down under. Michael feels bullets hitting his body, but doesn't stop transforming into Hybrid form further, growing a Lycan-like snout along his face as he growls and roars at his enemies in rebellion.

Selene throws her knife towards Lena, who catches it and sends the blade into a nearby soldier's head, watching as their body hits the floor. David throws a nearby axe to Lena, who catches it in an instant, charging towards a group of the soldiers. Other Vampire guards fire crossbow bolts at some of the soldiers, but _most_ fall to the UV rounds. Eve claws one of the soldiers in the stomach, cutting straight through their armour and spilling their guts onto the now bloody floor. David throws his gun onto the ground and charges at a few of the soldiers, his _mother's_ blade at the ready. Michael goes berserk, his rage changing his speed and strength, altering it to an unknown power level. Michael launches himself into a crowd of soldiers, using his strength to pumble multiple soldiers, then his claws to begin tearing mass forces to pieces. Blood and gore rains upon the Hybrid, spilling everywhere, soaking the snow with red. Eve shoves her claws in the head of her last target, tearing their skull in half, _showering_ herself in a mass of blood. David uses the mix of his _speed_ and his _blade_ to cut through the last soldiers trying to break into the castle. Selene launches herself into one of the remaining helicopters, ripping the pilots head off with her bare hands. Lena takes care of the last helicopter by picking up one of the soldiers weapons, and aiming the silver grenade at the helicopter. She fires it, creating a massive explosion within the helicopter, sending it tumbling down to the depths of the cliff.

All Antigen forces appear to have been eliminated, but at the cost of many Elite Vampires, and trusted friends of many. But still, many questions still remain; _how_ did they find them? _Who_ sent them? _Why_ were they still after Eve if the _Quint_ and _Jacob_ _Lane_ are dead? And how did they create a army so quickly?  
"That's all of them," David says, sheathing his blade back onto his back. "I _can't_ smell them anymore."  
"I'm sorry, David," Selene sighs, wiping blood from the top of her head. "You lost a lot of men, and women."  
"Mom?" Eve sighs, watching as a bullet expels from her leg. "Where's dad?"  
"Michael?" Selene says, starring at her still transformed love, watching as Varga slowly creeps his way towards him. "Can you hear me?"  
Everyone watches as Michael's skin changes back to normal colour, then his eyes, and then his body shifts back to _normal_ shape. He turns around, and in a _sudden_ moment, Varga sends his sword straight into Michael's chest and out the other side, making the Hybrid _gasp_ and _wheeze_ at the sudden impact.  
"VARGA!" Eve roars, charging towards the treacherous Vampire, transforming in the process.  
But Eve is _too_ late, Varga sends _himself_ , and the _impaled_ Michael off the edge of the cliff, into the _abyss_.

* * *

Michael impacts the icy bottom with an extreme force, taking every bit of air out of his lungs. Varga manages to land directly onto his head, smiling and hissing at the still impale Hybrid in front of him.  
"You didn't see that coming?" Varga smirks, moving closer to Michael. "We were already holding that _thing_ you call a daughter within the _walls_ , and then, _you_ show up?! No, no _more_ monstrosities!"  
"You?!" Michael scoffs, wheezing a little. "You're a traitor?! How am I not surprised?"  
"I don't know, but for not being surprised, let me do something for you," Varga smiles, pulling the blade from Michael's chest, allowing him to get up.  
Michael gets to his feet, but immediately stumbles back down, coughing up blood.  
"I feel- I feel sick," Michael sighs, coughing _more_ and _more_.  
"Oh, yeah," Varga says. "The blade, was smeared with a _toxic_ amount of _nightshade_. Hybrids have a _form_ of immunity to it; Selene was paralysed by a weak amount of it, weakened and inflicted by a large mass of pain. Your daughter, _surprisingly_ enough, heals _too_ fast for the toxin to make _any_ effects, _weak_ or _strong_. But _you_ , seem to be trapped in the _middle_ ; but I guess, we're about to find out."

"YOU?! YOU PARALYSED SELENE?! TRIED TO POISON MY DAUGHTER?!" Michael roars, his eyes becoming black as he finds himself back to his feet. "IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?! YOU LED ANTIGEN TO THE CASTLE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED SO MANY DEATHS! YOU'RE A TRAITOR OF YOUR OWN RACE! AND FOR WHAT?!"  
"SO THAT I MAY FINALLY TAKE MY PLACE AS LEADER! DAVID IS WEAK!" Varga snaps, slicing a thick piece of ice with the sword. "THERE NEEDS TO BE SOMEONE ELSE! SOMEONE LIKE HIM, BUT BETTER! SO, I TOOK IT INTO MY OWN HANDS, AND TURNED MY-SELF! I EXTRACTED SELENE'S BLOOD WHILE SHE SLEPT, AND NOW, I'M LIKE HER! AND NOW, YOU'LL NEVER KILL ME IN YOUR STATE!"  
"TONIGHT, YOU WILL DIE VARGA!" Michael promises.  
"Then," Varga starts, his eyes glowing icy blue. "Let us finish it."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Ending A Bloodline**_

Flames fling around the melting ice as nearby helicopters burn vigorously, sparking the beginning of what seems to be another conflict in the environment. Michael finds his way to his feet, struggling to do so, feeling the _true_ extent of the nightshade in his veins. Varga smirks at the Hybrid, using his Vampire speed to shuffle past him, kicking him back onto the ground.  
"I gotta' say, Michael," Varga says. "You're a little _disappointing_. I thought you'd have _more_ bite in your skills."  
Michael finds his way back to his feet, dashing to Varga, gripping the back of his neck, and tearing his Hybrid teeth inside of the side of his throat. Varga screams at the sudden plunge of Michael's teeth into his neck, feeling his blood drain from his vein before pushing the Hybrid away.  
"Enough _bite_ for you, Varga?" Michael snarls, his black eyes reflecting off the blood on his lips.  
Gunshots are heard from behind the _two_ immortals, Michael is hit suddenly in the back of the shoulder. They turn, seeing surviving Antigen forces making their way towards them. Varga speeds towards his sword, taking it from the thick ice and making his way to the soldiers.

"I can tell you where the girl is," Varga says to the soldiers, stopping them from firing upon him. "Everything about the castle; where the Hybrids _sleep_ , all I want you to do, is _help_ me. Help me _kill_ him."  
The soldiers stare at the Vampire for a brief second, then look back at Michael, aiming their weapons at him before firing violently. Michael uses his Hybrid speed to become a blur as he moves to the helicopter, leaping onto what remains of the glass screen. Michael pulls a large piece of glass from the screen, throwing it _vertically_ at one of the _four_ soldiers, cutting one _cleanly_ in half, and spilling their guts all over the ice. The soldiers fire more and more rounds, but Michael keeps dodging them, becoming a blur once more as he moves his way, towards them.  
"KILL HIM!"  
Michael lands in front of one of the soldiers, tearing their gun from their grasp, and shoving the barrel into their chest, killing them instantly.  
"Give it to him!" One of the soldiers screams before getting his head violently cut off by Michael's claws.

Varga, disgusted by their poor killing skills, gets sick of waiting, using his sword to cut down the remaining soldiers, soaking the ice with more crimson red.  
"I guess I'll have to do things myself," Varga snarls, his fangs showing as his eyes glow blue.  
"That seems to be a first," Michael growls, grabbing Varga and throwing him towards the cliff, only to watch him land on his feet.  
"Nice try, but you're going to have to try better than that, Hybrid," Varga hisses. "Thank your girlfriend's blood for that."  
Michael roars at the Vampire as he moves his way towards him, the ferocity in his speed making him extremely _unpredictable_. Michael appears from behind Varga, stabbing him with his claws, and sending them bloodily through the other side of his chest, making him gasp. Varga tears himself from the claws, back-handing Michael and sending him flying back into the cliff violently, making him break a large piece of it off at impact. Michael falls back onto the ice, opening his eyes to see a large icy rock, about to tumble onto him. Michael scurries away in time, watching as the rock falls flat onto the ice, breaking down, reminding him of something; the pipe he was impaled on by _Marcus_.

"You know, Varga scoffs, sliding his finger across his bloody sword as he walks closer to Michael. "I swear to God; you're holding back? Don't hold back on me, Michael, show me what you're made of."  
Varga sends the blade towards Michael in stabbing motion, but Michael grips the blade with his claws, stopping the blade from moving any closer.  
"You don't know _what_ I'm holding back," Michael states in a dark, monstrous voice. "But I'll show you."  
Michael begins to transform as he holds the blade; his skin becoming blue, his hair becoming dark black, his body morphing and breaking into a different shape and becoming more muscular, and his mouth becoming a small snout. Michael twists the blade with his claws, snapping the silver-like metal in half, and throwing Varga back, making him crack the ice at impact.  
"That's better, Michael," Varga hisses, his eyes glowing ocean blue as he pulls out a small dagger. "Come and get me."  
Michael leaps in front of Varga, clawing him violently, marking all over his face, the same way he did to Viktor. Varga tries to stab the Hybrid, but Michael catches his arm, breaking it, and sending the bloody bone out of its socket. Varga grunts, but keeps trying to face, coping a claw to the chest and side. Varga uppercuts Michael, sending him into the air, but Michael sends himself back to his feet, snarling at the pathetic excuse of a Vampire.

"You. Piece of," Varga hisses, breaking his arm back into place, pushing the bone back into its socket. "Shit."  
Michael just hisses and growls at the Vampire, moving slowly, placing his enemy in the position he wants him to be in.  
"All I wanted," Varga starts. "What a little fucking respect. I wanted the Coven to have respect, but after David allowed your _filth_ of a _bloodline_ in these walls, any chance of respect went down the fucking drain. Hybrids. Are. Disgusting. Your daughter is an abomination. Your girlfriend, a disgrace. Your-"  
Michael charges at Varga, gripping him by the throat, and dragging him backwards, towards the icy rock, and the _spike_ that lays among it. Varga tries to fight it, but is _no_ match to Michael's strength as he pushes further and further back. Michael flips him around, pushing his head down, towards the spike. Varga manages to fight for a few moments, but he's slowly being dragged, closer and closer, to the sharp spike.  
"MICHAEL!" Varga screams before his face is slammed down onto the spike, the icy point coming through the other side, and through Michael's hand.

Michael yanks his hand from the end of the spike, transforming slowly back to his human form. He stares at the hole in his hand as it begins to heal _rapidly_ , his eyes turning back to the original dark blue. Michael turns to face two approaching figures in the icy mist, his shirtless body being chilled by the snow.  
"MICHAEL!" He hears a voice scream.  
"DADDY!"  
"Selene," Michael gasps as his breathing becomes harder. "Eve."  
Michael's vision becomes dizzy as his knees hit the floor, as adrenaline flowing out of his body, and into the cold-spike of winter. Michael watches as the two, clear female figures become closer to him, and then he blacks out, succumbing to the fatigue side of the nightshade.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: How We Treat Traitors**_

Michael gasps for air, _instantly_ recognising the room he lays in; his and Selene's. He stares around, but he can't keep his vision straight, like the nightshade is still in his blood. He panics a little, until he feels a smaller hand on his wrist.  
"Dad?" He hears his little girl say. "Mom! Dad's waking up!"  
"Eve?!" Michael panics a little less, but nonetheless, panics. "I _can't_ see!"  
"Calm down, Michael," he hears Selene say. "I went through the same recovery process, just breathe, keep your sense _calm_."  
Michael does what his love says, calming down his senses, and keeping his body still. He feels his breathing steady, and his vision begin to come back, _slowly_ and _steadily_. He sees the outline of Selene and Eve's faces, and in a sudden blink, he can see them, _crystal clear_.  
"What happened?" Michael gasps, grabbing his side as he leans upwards. "I can't remember falling asleep."  
"You didn't," Selene starts. "You killed Varga after he stabbed you with his sword, smashed his head into a pike, went through his face. Eve and I, we got to you, and, we could already smell the nightshade in your blood. That's why you passed out, but at least, you got Varga before he got to you, right?"  
"Yeah he did," Eve smiles, grabbing Michael's hand. "Nobody hurts my dad."

The door opens, alarming the Corvins, making them turn to face _whoever_ is coming inside. David walks into the room, closing the door behind him, looking _nervous_ , which was odd. An elder of a now, _powerful_ Coven, nervous?  
"What is it, David?" Selene asks her prodigy.  
"Varga isn't the _only_ traitor, it seems," David begins. "It seems that, a _few_ more Vampires are spying on us, but, we _did_ capture one of the traitors, _Jarv_ _Elise_ , a Russian Vampire we've had in _my_ Coven for decades. We did, though, kill another traitor, his brother, _Era_. They both attempted to fire a shot at me when I confronted them, but I was too quick, knocked Jarv unconscious before he knew it. Era however, stabbed me with a small blade, so I broke his neck."  
"It seems that traitors appear everywhere here, David," Michael snarls, getting out of his bed, ripping the bandage off his stomach, revealing how quickly he healed from the nightshade. "I'll deal with the traitor."  
"Dad?" Eve asks, stopping Michael from walking any further. "What are you going to do?"  
"Make sure they speak, Eve, it's the _only_ way to make sure _you_ and your mother are safe," Michael explains. "Do you understand, Eve?"  
"Yes, but I _am_ coming with you, so is mom."  
"Fine by me," Michael says. "See you there."

* * *

Michael enters what seems to be a torture chamber, instantly spotting Jarv, tied to a chair in metal chains. Michael looks at the Vampire, who stares back at him with threatening eyes, like he wants to break from the chair and rip out his throat.  
"Watch the way you look at me, Jarv," Michael threatens him. "You and your friends already tried to conspire my death."  
"Yes, we 'id," he hisses at Michael, his eyes glowing blue. "And I would not, eva' take 'dat back."  
"Why?!" Michael asks. "Why do it?! Why _threaten_ my life, my daughter's, my girlfriend's. You _already_ knew you stood _no_ chance against _me_ , let alone all of the Corvins combined. So why do it? Why sentence yourself to death? I WANT TO KNOW!"  
"Yo'r bloodline is _tainted_ ," Jarv snarls.  
"Really? My _Lycan_ bloodline consists of _Lucien_ , Vampire bloodline; _Selene_ , human; _Alexander_ _Corvinus_. All three bloodlines; the purest there is, _nothing_ tainted about my bloodline, friend."  
"Even wif' bloodlines like y'ors , Hybrids are _abominations_ , _destined_ to destroy ev'ry other race, Lycan and Vampire alike. You're a fre'k of nature, you _and_ your family. I don't feel bad for what I did, David killed my brother-"  
"And I killed Varga, seems like your _treacherous_ friends are running out of time."  
"Is that _what_ you think?" Jarv snarls back at the Hybrid.

David, Selene and Eve enter the room, looking _patient_ , unlike Michael. But, he _has_ his reasons to be _impatient_ , this is his daughter, and the love of his life. Now, they're _both_ in danger, and Michael feels helpless, like he can't do anything about it. He _hates_ that feeling, it makes him _enraged_ , and soon, he's about to snap.  
"David!" Michael cheers, smirking. "It's about time you got here, I was getting a little, _hungry_."  
Michael ghosts behind Jarv, sinking his Hybrid teeth into his shoulder, making blood tear away from his _flesh_. Jarv screams at the sudden bite, making Eve jump at her father's actions.  
"Michael!" Selene yells, _misting_ and yanking Michael off of the Vampire. "What are you doing?!"  
"Getting answers," Michael says, wiping the blood from his lips. "Jarv! _Who_ are the other traitors!"  
"I'm _never_ going to tell you!" Jarv snarls, spitting blood onto Selene, which enrages Michael more, _much_ more.  
"Yes," Selene says, wiping some of Jarv's blood onto her finger. "You are."  
Selene places Jarv's blood into her mouth, and at instant taste, her eyes glow blue, indicating that she's going through his _blood memories_. She snaps back, breathing heavily before staring at Michael and Eve, then David.

"They've already left, the rest of the traitors," Selene explains. "Gone to meet the Antigen forces for another attack, I couldn't _completely_ identify the location though."  
"Did you identify the other traitors?!" David asks.  
"I did," Selene states. "His other brothers; Ramsay and Ty, it appears his whole family are traitors-"  
"Fuck you!" Jarv snarls, trying his hardest to break away from the chair, but with _no_ luck.  
"Michael," David says while looking at Eve. "If _we_ are to save your family, we're going to act, in a _relentless_ way. We have to kill him, we have to show the Coven _how we treat traitors_ , no more _threats_ , no more _traitors_. This ends, now Michael."  
Michael stares at his daughter with sad eyes, he hates what he's about to do in front of her, but he has no choice. His family is in danger, and he doesn't know what to do about it, Michael hates that feeling, makes him feel _helpless_.  
"Jarv," Michael says to the Vampire, looking down at him. "You have one more chance, where are the Antigen forces holding up, you have to tell us."  
"сосать мой член."  
" _Translation_?" Michael asks.  
"Suck. My. Dick."

Michael slowly drives his Hybrid claws against Jarv's throat, sending blood down his neck at a rapid rate, dooming the Vampire.  
"You," Jarv chokes, spitting blood out of his throat. "Will- never- stop them."  
"From what?!" Michael yells, grabbing the dying Jarv and shaking him violently. "FROM WHAT?!"  
"He's dead, dad," Even sighs. "You killed him."  
"He would have killed you if he got the chance, Eve," Michael sighs back. "You're _my_ little girl, I'm _going_ to protect you, _and_ your mother as much as I can."  
"We haven't gotten the answers we need," David snarls.  
"I did," Lena states, walking into the chamber. "I don't mean to intrude, but I _managed_ to access Varga's memories using his blood before burning his body. Jarv's brothers are meeting with the Antigen forces at the Frozen Docks, about _ten miles_ away from the lake. Whatever Antigen is doing, it's going to be _big_ , they want to attack us _again_ , and whatever the fuck they are planning, it's going to help them succeed."

"Then I'm going to stop them," Michael says, putting on his leather jacket and hoodie. "It's time Antigen falls by the hand of a _Hybrid_."  
" _I'm_ coming with you," David adds.  
" _So_ am I," Selene also adds.  
"And me," Lena smirks, her eyes glowing blue.  
"Who do we keep in charge if you're all going with my dad?" Eve questions, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Didn't think about that part did you?!"  
"What about _you_ , sweetie?" Lena asks Eve, touching her cheek, making Eve blush. "You can be in charge."  
"Thank you, Lena, but I'm going with my mom and dad, and there's nothing _anyone_ can say about it."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: Old Threats, To New_**

The _five_ Hybrids wander around the cliff-like out-skirts of the port, stealthier moving around in the shadows, looking for any sign of the Antigen forces. Selene and David take point, staying in front, Lena and Eve stay in the middle, and Michael watches them all the back, protecting them like an _alpha_ wolf. Everything is _quiet_ , too quiet for even the slightest bit of comfort, the anticipation that something _may_ happen, sends shivers down Eve's spine.  
"Where are they?" Eve whispers to the others. "I haven't seen a single soldier yet."  
"Neither," Michael states as he stares into the port, seeing _nothing_. "Can you guys smell that?"  
"Smell what?" Selene questions, staring at her love confusingly. "I can't smell anything."  
"I can, dad," Eve states, leaping onto another icy cliff, staring down below her.  
Eve makes a face full of disgust, she's looking at something she wish she wasn't, which scares Michael. Michael leaps right next to his daughter, looking down to see _it_ ; _masses_ of mutilated bodies, buried in the _bloody_ snow, what seem like, Vampires _and_ Lycans alike. Some are missing _heads_ , _arms_ , different _limbs_ , they just looked, _ravished_.  
"Fucking hell," Michael gasps, covering his daughter's eyes.

Gunshots alert the group inside of the docks, followed by the screaming and yelling of male voices.  
"Come on!" Lena screams, _misting_ away from the the cliff-side, over the fences, and into the port.  
Selene and David follow their council member, Michael and Eve using their Hybrid _strength_ and _agility_ to leap further into the port, cracking the ground below them. The gunshots become louder as the Hybrids become closer, rushing into the unknown with _extreme_ speed. Selene _ghosts_ in front of the group using her mist _like_ speed, placing her hand on Michael's chest and pushing him against the wall softly.  
"Stop," she whispers. "They're right around the corner."  
An Antigen soldier flies around the corner, hitting a nearby wall with an _unimaginable_ force, his skull breaking into _bloody_ and _bony_ mush against the bricks. Blood drools from the soldiers mouth as his eyes roll back, indicating his death.  
"Fuck this!" Michael roars, his eyes fading black as he runs around the corner.  
"Michael!" Selene cries out, running with him.

Four soldiers fire upon a figure in grey track pants, hitting him, but not _lethally_. The figure grips onto the head of one of the nearby soldiers, twisting it and breaking it to the other-side, killing the soldier instantly. Another knifes the figure in the back, annoying the stranger worse, making him enter a _frenzy_ of rage. The stranger tears the helmet of the soldiers, then grips onto the soldiers _face_ while flinging him away, brutally ripping off his face before he flies through the wind-screen of a nearby vehicle. Two soldiers remain, and _one_ of them begin to transform to Lycan form, surprising the group.  
"They're still Lycans," David hisses evilly. "How did they survive for so long?"  
"They won't be for long," Lena hisses back. "They tried to hurt Eve, that's more than enough for a death sentence."  
"I won't argue with that," Michael agrees.  
The stranger grabs the non- _transforming_ soldier and picks him up in the air, crushing his head in a _split_ second and showering himself in thick, dark _blood_. The last Lycan lunges itself at the stranger, but is _somehow_ countered by him, its jaw knocked off in a single blow, its head heading the ground and finished off with stomp of the head, sending its brains onto the ground.

The bloody stranger turns to face the group, looking defensive, like he's prepared to fight every _single_ one of them. He appears normal looking; _very_ pale skin, _light_ blue eyes, _fairly_ skinny, like he hasn't eaten in _weeks_ , maybe _months_. That's when he begins to clam down.  
"You're _not_ Antigen?" The stranger says, calming himself down. "I thought you were Antigen reinforcements."  
"There's _reinforcements_?" Michael questions. "Do _you_ know how many _more_ command posts they have?"  
"There's five more," he says, his eyes becoming darker. "But not for long, they _tortured_ me, did _something_ to me. They're gonna' pay, for _everything_ they did, to me, and to the others!"  
"What did they do to you?" Eve asks, revealing herself from behind her father.  
The stranger's facial expression changes when he sees Eve, from calm to something much more, _sinister_.  
"You're the girl they want," he gasps suddenly, smelling through the air. "Your blood, it smells so, _tasty_. _Azrael_ , will taste your blood, and _I_ , am Azrael."  
Selene mists in front of the stranger, slicing his throat in a sudden swing of her blade, and kicking him into a wall.

The stranger grasps his throat, choking on his own blood, but there's something _weird_ about his blood; it's much darker than anything _ordinary_. He chokes more and more, but then, he stops, _removing_ his hand and revealing a _completely_ healed throat.  
"What are you?!" Michael roars, his eyes becoming completely black as his claws and teeth begin to form.  
"I'm," he pauses, his eyes _also_ becoming completely black, but in a _sudden_ blink, his iris glows dark _red_. " _Evolved_."  
Selene, David and Lena open fire on Azrael, crushing him with masses of bullets, near tearing his body to pieces, but he _somehow_ holds himself together. The three _Vampire_ - _Strain_ - _Hybrids_ run out of bullets, backing up to their melee weapons; David with his mother's sword, Lena with her sword and shield, and Selene with her two blades. Azrael rises back up to his feet, the bullets _springing_ out of his body, healing _instantly_.  
"You're going to have to, try," Azrael cracks his necks savagely. "A _little_ harder."  
"YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME THE SATISFACTION OF KILLING YOU, AZRAEL!" Michael roars, beginning to transform into Hybrid form.  
"No," he says, his voice becoming darker and more monstrous than anything they've ever heard. "You're _not_."

Azrael's body begins to shake violently, his skin turning into a darker colour as he screams and groans in _agonising_ pain. His eyes remain black and red as large claws begin to tear from his finger-nails, claws _twice_ the size of Michael's Hybrid ones. His body shapes itself to a monstrous muscular shape, all his teeth quickly changing to a combination between large canines and fangs, and his skin not toning down on the darkness it's becoming. In a matter of seconds, his skin is _completely_ black, like a _shadow_ , his red eyes and grey teeth being the only visible detail on his body. Azrael has become a _living_ shadow, a _monstrous_ shadow, his claws and teeth ready to cause major damage, or worse, _kill_. Azrael roars savagely at the group of Hybrids, making a voice none of them have ever heard before, sending shivers down their spines. The one thing they _all_ know, is that they're in for a fight, one that _can_ end in the worst, _death_.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: The Abomination, The Shadow_**

Michael roars monstrously at the _abomination_ , but it doesn't seem to be effected by fear, or _anything_ to be exact. Selene watches _helplessly_ as Michael lunges towards Azrael, clawing him in the side of the face violently, then a second time, but at the third time, he's stopped when Azrael grips onto his arm, his dark red eyes glaring at the Hybrid. Azrael roars back at Michael, creating that howl Selene and the group cannot describe, even if they tried. Azrael uses his free hand to push Michael away, knocking him into a nearby van, cracking the wind-screen violently. Selene mists towards Azrael, but _somehow_ , he catches her by the throat, lifting her up in the air, stopping any air from reaching her lungs.  
"You're going to have to," Azrael says, his voice _dark_ and _monstrous_. "Try harder than that, Selene."  
Azrael throws Selene away, into both Lena and David, hissing at all three Vampire-Strains. Eve's eyes turn black, but her iris glows blue as she begins to change to her Hybrid form. Her skin turns completely blue, her jaw extends slightly, and the teeth of her bottom jaw serrate while her claws grow rapidly, indicating she's ready for combat. Eve uses her unnatural Hybrid speed to _ghost_ to Azrael, tackling him and slamming him into a nearby wall, just like her mother had trained her. Eve flurries the creature with her claws, ripping his face up, revealing the bones and muscle of his entire face.  
"ENOUGH!" Azrael screams, gripping onto Eve's neck, and slamming his teeth down into it.

Eve screams louder than she ever has before, shocking both her mother and her father, but at the same time, driving them mad. Lena mists behind the _abomination_ , driving her sword upwards into his spine, making him let go of Eve's throat, and drop onto the floor. Lena continues to stab Azrael, over and over again in the spine, making him cowl and scowl.  
"Don't, ever, touch, her!" Lena growls, sending the sword straight through his spine, and out of Azrael's chest other-side.  
Azrael's body begins to crack and break under the pressure of the blade, sending his body into a mass of bloody shape-shifting, allowing the blade to pass through him like he's made of butter. Azrael lunges his claws side-wards, towards Lena, but she _manages_ to mist away, disappearing out of _sight_ , and out of _mind_. Eve grabs onto her _still_ bleeding neck, which causes Selene to panic, because she's normally healed by then. Michael enters a frenzy of hatred and rage, making him leap onto Arael and begin to carve at his face. Azrael claws at Michael, hitting him in the chest, but Michael doesn't react, he just keeps fighting. Selene speeds up and grips onto two Antigen rifle, and throws one to David. The two Vampire-Hybrids cocks their weapons and starts firing at the creature who continues to attack Michael. Bullets begin too tear at the creature's body, and in a sudden _blink_ , Selene fires a round into Azrael's eye, watching as the bullet exits the other-side of his skull, dropping him to the ground, _limp_.

Michael slowly backs to Selene and Eve, standing in front of them, protecting them very _closely_.  
"Where the fuck is Lena?" Eve scowls, blood dripping from the bite mark in her neck. "I'm _not_ healing, why- why aren't I healing?"  
"I don't know," David says, placing his hand onto Eve's neck, trying to stop the bleeding. "We'll get you outta' here."  
Azrael's body twitches violently, his body moving around over and over again, his head wound healing _completely_ within seconds. His dark black and red eyes open, threatening the group as they combine with the look of his teeth. Azrael goes to lunge at the group, but a bright light blinds him, and one of the Antigen vehicles slam into him, pinning him into a wall violently, crushing him. Azrael _struggles_ to breath as Lena gets out of the vehicle, looking happy with herself.  
"Try and get out of that one, asshole," Lena hisses, slamming the car door shut. "Let's go, there's a Antigen jeep over here!"  
David picks up Eve and runs with the others towards the jeep, reaching it within seconds, seeing the massive Gatling gun-like turret on the top of the jeep. Lena leaps onto the top, placing herself inside as she holds onto the Gatling gun. Selene quickly opens the door, watching as David places her daughter in softly before climbing into the driver's side.  
"Oh fuck!" Lena says, pointing out something; Azrael, who is pushing the car away from his crushed body within seconds, freeing himself from the wall. "GET IN!"  
David climbs into the passenger side, reloading his rifle _aggressively_ before slamming the door shut, breaking the window in the progress.  
"Let's get outta' here!" David roars, his eyes glowing blue as Selene drives away, Michael tearing himself on top of the jeep a second before hand.  
They head towards the only place they know; the highway, with their new enemy not far behind them.

* * *

Selene rushes down the highway, accelerating way over the speed limit, but not giving a single fuck about it. She moves past more and more cars, over-taking every car that gets in her way with ease. Michael claws dig deeper into the shell of the jeep, keeping himself on as Selene drives like she's a mad-woman.  
"Where is he?!" David screams, sliding his head outside the window, looking behind them. "Oh fuck."  
"What?" Eve scowls, her eyes blinking rapidly.  
"He's here."  
Michael stares behind them, in the distance, seeing a dark shadowy figure running after them, and _fast_. Azrael speeds after them, passing masses of cars, his red eyes and _pitch_ black figure threatening the group, even at a _distance_.  
"I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Azrael roars, side-scrolling a car next to him, knocking it off the road and over the cliffs. "ALL OF YOU!"  
Azrael moves further up towards the jeep, using an _unnatural_ speed, even for one of _immortal_ species. The _abomination_ moves close to another car, and stares at it while keeping his pace, specifically at the size of it. Azrael grips onto the side with his pitch black claws, and throws the car towards the jeep like it's weightless.  
"LOOK OUT!" Lena screams at Selene, making her elder look back, seeing the car flying towards them.  
"FUCK! MICHAEL HANG ON!" Selene yells, speeding up drastically, making the car miss her by mere inches.


	12. Chapter 12

**_I really apologise for being so late with this.. I've had school and work.. So I've been super busy with life, I guess..  
_** _ **Thank you for your patience! It's very appreciated!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Species Against Species, Beasts Against Beasts, Hybrids Against Hybrids**_

Azrael lands violently onto the back of the jeep, breaking every window and wind-screen on direct impact. Michael holds himself upright before attacking the abomination, clawing him _back_ and _forth_ on his body and face. Azrael takes the attacks _willingly_ , but then grips Michael's arm, watching the Hybrid as his face shifts into a small snout. Azrael's darkly red eyes say it all; he _doesn't_ care about his opponents ferocity, his is far more, _unpredictable_. Azrael grips tightly onto Michael's throat, draining the oxygen from his body and nearly making his face grey in seconds. Lena whistles at the creature before cocking the Gatling gun, sending it to 50 Caliber mode, watching as Michael is thrown towards the back of the jeep, his claws _just_ managing to hold onto the back-bumper. Lena ope s fire, blowing a soccer ball sized hole away from his shoulder. The force of the round sends Azrael flying backwards, straight into an opposing vehicle, crushing the front and sending all glass shattering, but with the _sheer_ force of his strength, Azrael sends _himself_ flying back to the jeep. At the speed he travels, the incoming 25mms travel through him like he's made of butter, and out the other-side at the same pace.

Azrael's speed changes to a _shadowy_ form, similar to Selene and Lena's mist forms, but with a more, _tainted_ look. The creature lands back onto jeep, but in a different position; directly behind Lena. Azrael grips onto her hands, stopping her from shifting to his direction, then plunges his teeth deep into the side of her throat. Lena screams violently, but manages to use her mist form to shift back into the seats of the jeep, gripping onto her now violently bleeding neck.  
"LENA!" David screams, his eyes changing to a deep, dark, vengeful blue. David lunges himself upwards, his rifle cocked and ready for action.  
Michael pulls himself back up, sending his own teeth into the abomination's shoulder, making it screech for the first time. David appears from the cock-pit of the jeep, opening fire on the creature's face, tearing its face into a combination of blood and bone. Azrael snatches away the weapon, then pushes David's neck backwards, nearly breaking it instantly, but instead, incapacitating him. Azrael now his chance to focus his _abominable_ rage on Michael Corvin, and the problem for Michael is, he's stuck in the middle of a blood-memory trance.

* * *

Azrael sits strapped to a chair, a Antigen soldier pouring something all over his skin, something that sends him into a fit of pain.  
"YOU FEEL THAT, AZ?!" The soldier screams, dropping the canister and punching Azrael into the mouth. "HURTS DOESN'T IT! NOW, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER!"  
Azrael laughs _maniacally_ , like _nothing_ fazes him, but something catches Michael's attention; his eyes _don't_ turn red, or black. It appears, at this _phase_ of his life, he wasn't _whatever_ it is, he is now.  
"You will never find her, Ezra, you will never find her. Lycan daughter," he scoffs. "What an _abomination_."  
"You, are going to pay for that, Azrael. I was thinking about a way, to, _destroy_ you; _both_ on the inside and outside. We've been trying to create something, but all other subjects who have been taken into _procedure_ , have been _deceased_. Fit, don't you think, Azrael?"  
"FUCK YOU."  
"Let's begin then."

Water _surrounds_ Azrael's body, he appears to be inside of a medical tank. Needles stick inside of his neck, arms, torso, legs and ankles, drooling human blood away from his body. He shakes violently as his eyes fold back, with _two_ different types of _blood_ entering his body; one from the left, the other from the right.  
"He's _surviving_!" The familiar voice of Ezra panics. "Stop the process! STOP THE FUCKING PROCEDURE!"  
Azrael's eyes fold back, and now, they're black and red. The creature's hand touches the glass softly, but even softly, the glass begins to break. His teeth change to the _mix_ between fangs and canines, and his claws grow. Azrael screams, but his voice is caught under the _silence_ of the _water_ , _even_ then, _equally terrifying_ for the Lycans that stand before him. That's when the glass begins to shatter.  
"How do we kill it?!" One of the soldiers screams. "CAN WE KILL IT?!"  
Screaming and gunshots can be heard, and bloody bodies fly through the air, into their _inevitable_ doom.  
"Break it's neck!" Ezra screams. "It won't kill it, but it'll take it down long enough to escape!"

* * *

Michael breaks from the trance, and forces his claws into Azrael's throat, now they're both holding each other by their necks.  
"DAVID!" Selene screams, seeing Lena's eyes fade a little, in and out. "WAKE UP!"  
David springs awake, instantly bringing his hands onto Lena's face, watching it turn _ghostly_ white. He _recognises_ the _symptoms_ , _every_ inch of the bite in her flesh, has _brought_ _upon_ the symptoms.  
"Shit. Selene?!" David panics, his eyes staring down at the massive teeth marks in Lena's neck. "It's _Nightshade_! There's nightshade in his teeth!"  
"What?!" He screams back. "That's impossible! It's like he has a-"  
"Venom," David finishes, biting his wrist and sending his own blood into Lena's bite wound.  
Michael uses his Hybrid speed to swing swerve behind Azrael, cutting him deep with his claws, feeling his warm thick blood in his grasp. David swerves upwards, screaming like a mad-man, holding Lena's trusty-friend; her shield.  
"FUCK YOU, MOTHER FUCKER!" David screams, throwing the shield like a discus, flinging it straight into the throat of Azrael.  
Azrael's neck _consumes_ the thick layer of metal, _causing_ blood to tear away from his throat. Michael listens in at the _impact_ , hearing a _break_ , and _suddenly_ , his body falls back onto the road like a ragdoll. David and Michael watch as cars run over his corpse, crushing his spine and skull, turning it into nothing.  
"That doesn't kill him," Michael growls, breaking back to human form. "I don't know what will."  
"Let's get the fuck outta' here," David growls back. "Get in, Lena and Eve need us."


	13. Chapter 13

_**ALRIGHT! I just want to make this known: Selene is the most powerful immortal in ever existence, due to her 'Hybrid' status, and the absolute knowledge/power she was given through the cocooning process. Then it would be followed by Eve, who is merely a teenager, and all three bloodlines in one. Her abilities have not been completely expressed, therefore her skill and power is unknown. Then, it would be Michael, who is 2/3 Lycan and 1/3 Vampire (from Human, to Lycan, to Hybrid via Vampire Bite) and a lot older than his daughter but younger than Selene. That's the order it goes, he's powerful, but even now, he hasn't unleashed his full powers. Trust me, there's plenty more where Michael's power came from.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: The Celtic Clan**_

Michael sits willingly in the back-seat, tending to his daughter's non-healing wounds, scared to the _core_. David has taken Lena into the passenger with him, laying her down on her back, tending to _her_ wounds, trying to stop her from bleeding.  
"Shit!" Michael scowls, applying pressure to the bite wound on her neck. Michael can _easily_ sense something; Eve's breathing is become _shallow_ , and her heart-beat, fading. "We're losing her!"  
Eve's face begins to change to a pale white colour, the colour in her eyes beginning to change drastically. Tears begin to run down Michael's eyes, he's terrified of losing the only daughter he has, probably the only daughter he will _ever_ have. He has to act, fast, that's when an idea pops in his head.  
"Selene!" Michael yells, his eyes changing black and his teeth becoming serrated. "I'm going to drain it!"  
"WHAT!"  
"The _venom_ , I'll take it from her body and put it in mine, it'll give us some time!" Michael growls, softly placing his teeth into his daughter's neck, making her gasp _furiously_.  
"MICHAEL WAIT!"  
Michael sucks hard at her wrist, like he's searching _directly_ for the venom, for the _foul_ taste of it. Then he sighs suddenly, choking on the sudden taste of her blood, _specifically_ , the taste of the venom. Michael's veins begin to appear from his skin, but also change into a dark _black_ colour, but he _doesn't_ scream, doesn't make a peep, he just keeps sucking down on the blood. While he does so, the colour of Eve's face begins to come back, her eyes do the same, it's helping her.

Michael tears away from his daughter's wrist, staring at the bite mark on her neck, watching as it heals in a matter of seconds. Eve slowly falls into a deep sleep, which makes Michael and Selene feel comfortable, they hasn't seen her sleep for days.  
"It worked," David gasps, staring at Lena's fading eyes. "Can we do the same for her?"  
"I'll do it," Michael intervenes, grabbing onto the wrist nearest to him, biting onto it, making Lena scream violently.  
"MICHAEL STOP!" David yells, trying to yank the Hybrid away from Lena's wrist, but with no luck.  
Michael sucks harder than he did with Eve's wrist, indicating the difficulty he's facing with Lena's rich Vampire blood. Lena screams more and more, but then stops when her eyes suddenly shut, terrifying the group.  
"LENA!" David yells, grasping her face and softly shaking it. "LENA!"  
"Relax," Michael says as he pulls away. "She's fine, I got the venom. She just passed out, that's all."  
Michael lays the now sleeping Lena next to his daughter, the two young women resting besides one another, supporting each other as they stay in their deep trance of sleep.  
"Michael," Selene whispers to him. "Is she okay?"  
"Yeah, I got it all outta' her," he smiles, watching as she smiles back at him. "Where to?"  
"We're going to find out whether Azrael destroyed the nearest Antigen Colony, where two hours away from it," Selene explains, speeding her way down the highway. "Unless you have another plan?"  
"Let's find them answers," Michael shakes his head, his eyes changing black for a brief moment as he stares at his daughter. "Then, we're going to rip Azrael to fucking pieces."

* * *

The speed of the jeep begins to slow as the group make their way close to a facility-looking building; huge electric fences and gate, barbed wire, _six_ guards waiting outside the facility, armed to the teeth, with simple tactical jackets, but M60s, seems like the right place. As soon as the guards see the Antigen vehicle, they aim their weapons directly at it, just the way they would if they _weren't_ expecting it. The rain makes them near invisible for any _human_ , but clearly that isn't the case for the group.  
"It doesn't seem like we're welcome here," Michael _growls_ , staring at the guards as they prowl closer to them, Spec Ops style. "I _don't_ like this."  
"Neither do I," Selene agrees. "But we _need_ answers, and if we have to tear our ways through this place just to get them, then fine. Just, be _ready_ when the time comes okay, Michael?"  
"Of course," Michael nods. "David, will you protect the girls if things go wrong? I will if you want me t-"  
"With my life," David says, looking back at the sleeping Lena. "With _my_ life."  
"Alright," Selene scowls, cocking a Shorty Pump-Action Shotgun. "This is where the fun begins."

All six guards turn the laser sights on their guns, with one green shard of light piercing the wind-screen, placing itself onto the fore-head of Eve, another on Lena. Michael stares at the laser drawn at his daughter's head, and growls _viciously_ , his eyes changing Hybrid _black_ in seconds.  
"Michael," Selene whispers, staring him down. "Don't."  
"There's a laser sight, on our daughter's, fucking head," Michael growls more, claws slowly driving into David's back seat. "Don't tell me don't."  
The guards move closer and closer to the vehicle, their weapons cocked, and ready to fire. The rain pelts down onto the vehicle, muffling the sound of their foot-steps, which irritates Michael even more. Selene holds tightly onto her shotgun, watching as much of their moves as she can, waiting for Michael to lose it again.  
One of the guards moves to Michael's side of the car, and taps on the window.  
"Faigh a-mach às a 'charbaid ! A-nis ! Mus do rinn sinn an nighean a mharbhadh!"

Michael's door is kicked off the hinges, flying into the guard and sending _him_ flying into the air. The guard lands on his feet, then rips off his tactical jacket, revealing his torso as he begins to change shape.  
"Mharbhadh ! Kill iad uile !" One of the guards scream, shooting at where the door had came from.  
Michael flings himself out of the cock-pit of the jeep, landing in front of the other guards. Michael grips onto the throats of two of the guards, taking bullets like he's made of metal, feeling nothing as he forms into his Hybrid form. Michael plunges the heads of the two guards into the ground, cracking the dirt and knocking them completely unconscious. Michael moves in closer to the remaining guards, clawing one of them in face and sending him into the main gate. The electric gate _consumes_ the guard for a short moment, until he is pushed away from it in a pulse, tearing him back to the ground. Michael growls at the _now_ fully-transformed Lycan, tempting it to attack, to which it does. Michael grips onto the creature's throat, nearly ripping its head off _instantly_.  
"GU LEÒR!" A man screams from the gate, firing at least ten rounds of an assault rifle up in the air. "Enough."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Origins, Evolution**_

"ENOUGH!" The large man at the gate cracks again, silencing his Lycan brothers, _even_ making one of them turn back to their human form. "This is _NOT_ how we treat our guests, especially one of, _Hybrid_ nature."  
Michael slowly changes back to his human form, staring at the leader as his eyes change back to blue. The leader reminds him of _somebody_ , somebody he looked _up_ to, somebody he _knew_ was kind, but at the same time, _broken_ ; _Lucien_. Selene _swings_ open the door on her side of the jeep, slowly bringing herself out of the vehicle, her shotgun ready to blast some skulls.  
"I see you've gotten yourself into one of our vehicles, Facility Twenty-Four if I'm not wrong? I guess Azrael gave you one hell of a fight-"  
"He certainly did," Michael interrupts, smirking at the Lycan. "Ezra, right? _Ezra_ _Wright_? _Celtic_ Leader of your Celtic Lycan Clan, and the brother of the _disgusting_ creature THAT TRIED TO RIP OUT THE THROAT OF MY LITTLE GIRL!"  
Selene jumps at his sudden bursts of Michael's rage, and notices the glowing red in his dark Hybrid eyes, immediately misting beside him, her hand on his wrist.  
"Stop," Selene begs her lover through a soft whisper, her eyes becoming glassy. "Please. Maybe he can help us."  
"He's the one who made him what he is-"  
"I can hear you, you know!" Ezra chuckles loudly. "I know my brother has caused you harm, so let'me _assure_ you, this facility can be a resting ground if you please to it to be. You need _medical_ , _food_ , _weapons_ , we will give you them."  
"Our friend and daughter, they've been bitten by your brother," Selene says to Ezra, her voice trembling before him in desperation. "We got the _venom_ out, and they healed _completely_ , but they still need blood to _sustain_ their _energy_ , please, help us."  
"Gentlemen! Open the gates! We have some guests."

* * *

Michael places Eve down on a medical table, watching David do the same with Lena, listening to both of their heart-beats _simultaneously_. Ezra's Lycan doctor, _Alex_ , stands with Selene, four blood bags in his hands, with a medical chart strapped to his belt.  
"They vitals seem _one_ - _hundred_ percent," the doctor smiles. "But as you said, they both need blood to get some energy back, after that, they'll be as fresh as new."  
"How do you know that?" Michael sharply asks _her_ , staring into her pale, _blind_ eyes.  
"Due to my, _condition_ , my other working senses have been, heightened. I can hear, smell, taste and touch things sharper than when I _could_ see. At least I have a chance at doing something, Ezra has provided that," she smiles again, inhaling sharply. "Speaking of Ezra, he's _organising_ a meeting with the ' _pure_ _one_ and the _Hybrid_ '. To me, it sounds like he respects every single one of you, the stories about you _two_ have made you legends, a fear for both _immortals_ and _humans_."  
"When does he want this meeting?" David asks her, caressing Lena's pale white cheek.  
"Now."

Ezra walks into the medical room as soon as Alexander finishes saying that, walking in proud and strong, just like Lucien used to.  
"Is everything okay with the women? Vitals?" He asks.  
"Everything is one-hundred," Alexander explains, sitting beside Eve, placing her fingers on the edge of her palm. "This one is _unique_ , a _beautiful_ type of unique, the _Hybrid_ _child_ to be exact. The one that Quint and Jacob were after, I'm glad they didn't get her."  
"You knew them?" Selene asks her.  
"She was _one_ of the scientists that supported and raised your daughter during her life as an _infant_ , but because she saw too much of what she was growing into-"  
"Quint took my eyes from me, that was when the _original_ Antigen forces, those who felt betrayed by Lanes, _left_ Antigen. That's when we found Ezra, a _lone_ Lycan, and we asked for him to turn us, to create a pack by his rule."  
"But, _sadly_ ," Ezra walks towards Alex, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, then kissing her forehead. "The transformation _didn't_ heal her eyes."  
"Yeah," Alex sighs, a short smile appearing on her face. "You should tell them about the meeting, we're _already_ running out of time."  
"Of course," Ezra clears his croaky throat. "Selene and Michael, would you follow me please?"

Michael nods and follows him into the dark hallway, Selene following him _comfortably_.  
"You're daughter," Ezra begins, already making Michael and Selene nervous. "She's _beautiful_ , _unique_ , one of a kind, you two really created a miracle."  
"Well, it didn't exactly happen like that, we didn't raise her," Selene explains. "She hadn't even fed on blood until she was twelve years old, but even then, she had enough power to rip one of the Antigen Lycan's head in two. Since her _return_ , I've begun training her with all types of weapons,and helped her tame her own abilities."  
"Smart move," Ezra smirks. "What about you Michael? Who taught you how to fight?"  
" _Nobody_ , which was my downfall; I've been 'killed' _twice_ ," Michael laughs a little, something that makes Selene cross her arms. "First time is when Marcus Corvinus impaled my heart on a pipe, second was when Marius, cut my throat and _drained_ my life from me. It took me a _few_ hours to heal from Marcus' attack, and _three_ years for my throat to heal and all of my blood to _regenerate_."  
"So, in other words?" Ezra asks, sitting in his office chair.  
"Maybe the only way to take me down is to cut off my head-"  
"Michael!" Selene cracks. "I hate when you talk like that, can we just, sit down and listen. Please?"

Michael nods sadly and sits in the chair in front of him, he hates making her feel upset, bringing back his _past_ deaths. But Ezra had to know, as much as it _pains_ Michael to remember times so _deathly_ , it's made him _who_ he is, _what_ he is, and _how_ _powerful_ he has become. But now wasn't the time for over-thinking, it was a time for _discretion_ , for _listening_ , for _learning_.  
"Thank you for meeting with me on this _occasion_ , it's always a _pleasure_ to speak to the _founders_ of the 'New World', that's what people are calling you. Well, this meeting is to do with, information about my brother. What _exactly_ do you wanna' know?"  
"What exactly, is your brother?" Selene asks, her eyes staring at the Lycan.  
Michael and Selene watch Ezra as he sighs sharply, his nostrils flaring as he takes in a large breath.  
"Azrael was a monster before he became what he did. He _literally_ put his hand up and begged Antigen to let him hunt the Vampires and Lycans. Then _I_ was bit by one of the Lycans, then suddenly, I was the _enemy_. I escaped and turned my sons and daughter, but that wouldn't stop him from wanting to us to the edge of hell, all we could do was survive. We lived happily for a while, until _he_ returned, this time with _half_ an army, _simply_ for a family of _four_ , he murdered _my_ sons, _his_ nephews."

There's silence between the three, and a deep glittering sadness in Ezra's eyes, he's clearly pained by his explanation of the events that probably tore his heart from its fleshy host. But he keeps talking, like he has _no_ choice.  
"He also _kidnapped_ my daughter, left me for dead, but then I got my pack. I _hunted_ him, _found_ him, _tortured_ him for information on her, but he already _destroyed_ her. He _raped_ \- _Tortured_ \- and _murdered_ my daughter, so I returned the favour."  
"And _instead_ of killing him like your little experiment was supposed to, you created _something_ else, something that _refuses_ to die," Michael snarls in dispute. "What exactly did you cross breed? Why exactly didn't the experiment kill him, like it did so many others?!"  
"He was human, I think that was key reason it worked," Ezra explains. "I'd tried it with Vampires, and even other Lycans that _threatened_ the pack. We were trying to create an _apex guardian_ for _all_ immortals, something to protect us all from future threats. Azrael, however, became this creature, a cross-breed of one-third Lycan, one-third Vampire, and one-third Corvinus."  
"And the _only_ thing that allowed him to become what he is-"  
"Was his _original_ , _human_ form."

"But _how_ do we kill something like your brother?! He's been shot to _pieces_ , crushed against a wall by a god damn van, even took a fucking shield to the _spine_ and was then _crushed_ by upcoming cars. If I was to be _honest_ , he's probably on his way now!" Selene snaps, hitting the desk with her fist. "He _wants_ my daughter, he wants her _blood_ , it seems _everybody_ wants my daughter's fucking blood, so how do we kill him!"  
"The thing about The Shadow, is he _evolves_ every time he 'dies', which makes it harder for him to be killed. But, maybe he's like you, Michael?" Ezra stares at him. "Perhaps the only way to really way to take him down permanently-"  
"Is to remove his head from his shoulders," Michael states.  
"Exactly," Ezra _snickers_ at him, a _smirk_ covering his mouth. "That will be all. Get some more rest, _all_ of you, make sure your David friend gets some too."  
"David is _family_ ," Michael says as he makes his way towards the door. " _Not_ a _friend_."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ps. The language used in this fic is Scottish Gaelic, just in cause you want to find out what certain characters are saying.  
And apologies for the late upload, school has been flooding me... pissing me off**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: A Vial, A Shadow**_

Michael is awoken by a soft shake of the shoulder, but it _isn't_ Selene, _nor_ his daughter, but Ezra. Ezra silences Michael from making a peep, indicating a need to speak to him, so he leaves his room, kissing Selene's cheek before doing so. Michael stares at his daughter as she sleeps beside Selene as he closes the door silently, walking with Ezra back to his office.  
"Has something come up?" Michael asks Ezra, his eyes keeping open like they never closed.  
"I _dispatched_ the best squad of my men five hours ago, and yet, they have not _contacted_ me. They weren't heading far from the facility, and if they've disappeared already-"  
"Then your brother may not be far away from us," David states, entering the office. "Apologies for interrupting-"  
"You're supposed to be staying with Lena, making sure she slept alright."  
"I did, and _trust_ me she's sleeping _just_ fine, and _fully healed_."  
"Good," Michael smirks. "I'm glad you're looking after her, _she's_ family, and I will never leave her behind."  
"Neither will I," David nods his head. "What exactly have you awoken Michael for?"  
"As I had said before, my men haven't contacted me for hours, it has me worried," Ezra explains. "Scary part is, they _were_ a squad of sixteen men."  
"Fuck," Michael growls, shaking his head. "Surely there's _something_ we _can_ do?"  
"Well, there was one _other_ thing I wanted to bring up with you, Michael, and _now_ , with David. I may or may not have came up with a plan to take down my brother," Ezra states, his Lycan eyes changing to the dark blue colour.

Ezra walks to a nearby cabinet, and opens it slowly, pulling a large vial from it, filled with a dark crimson colour.  
"This vial, is a _mixture_ between the _blood_ and _venom_ of the Shadow, of, my brother. We've been _trying_ to turn this into a _booster_ for Lycans and Vampires, something to give us a fighting chance against Azrael, but, both the Vampires and Lycans we have given the vial to, have gone _ravenous_ within minutes. It _enhances_ their _strength_ , _speed_ and _agility_ , _senses_ , among _other_ abilities the individual possess. But the same time, it enhances their _savagery_ , _blood_ - _lust_ and _violent_ _nature_ , which made them _extremely_ hard to kill."  
"And you _believe_ it will make a _difference_ for my daughter?" Michael asks aggressively.  
"For a Tri-Blooded Hybrid like your daughter? Perhaps, if she _was_ half Lycan, rather than half Vampire. _You_ on the other hand, Michael, Selene told me you _literally_ sucked the venom out of your daughter and Blonde Vampire friend, but yet, it holds _no_ effects on you. I think it _may_ be because your DNA is, two thirds Lycan? Like I had explained to you before, Azrael is _neutral_ between all _three_ bloodlines, so no other takes hold over the other. Your DNA however, Michael, is _unique_ , I think it's worth the try. At least in a time where needed, an attack maybe. Are you up to the test?"  
Michael takes in the thought, then the answers comes out within a few seconds. "As long as you make sure my family is _safe_ , from _my_ savagery, I will be a part of your experiment, but _anything_ less, and I will have _no_ choice, but to _mould_ the agreement."  
"Of course."

* * *

The day moulds to the afternoon, and yet, _nothing_ ; _no_ sign of Ezra's missing men, _nor_ any sign of his brother. Something is _clearly_ wrong, which makes everybody nervous, even so, that Ezra is preparing his defences; two _very_ large Antigen Anti-Aircraft Turrets.  
"You know," Eve giggles to Alex. "Those are meant for air-crafts, you do know that, right?"  
"Another reason to prepare it, to surprise Ezra's brother to a critical extent," Alex giggles with her, her blind eyes staring at two Lycans as they set things up. "Should be interesting to see its effects."  
"Hopefully it's a show," Eve growls. "I owe him _more_ than just a few claws and bites, maybe I'll rip out his throat."  
"Get in line, kiddo," Michael growls _playfully_. "Daddy will rip more than a throat off of that animal, I will tear him to pieces."  
"As will _I_ ," Lena says, misting herself into the grasp of the warm sun, her blue eyes meeting Eve's. "Not only did he hurt you, _sweetie_. But he also made an attempt on my life, something my blood boils at."  
"He will pay," Eve agrees with them all. "If you don't kill them, Dad, and the others don't, Mum definitely will."  
"See, Michael," Selene reveals herself from the shadows, a giant smirk on her face. "She thinks I'm stronger."  
"We'll see how long that lasts," Michael winks.  
"Ewww," Eve frowns in disgust. "Gross, guys."

Ezra exits the dormitory building, five _heavily_ armed Lycan soldiers beside him, David among them, and a concerned look in his ocean blue Lycan eyes.  
"What is it?" Michael questions him, expecting the answer within seconds.  
"The missing squad," David says, leaping onto the gate, cocking the RPK within his grasp. "They've returned, but Ezra desires that we take extra precaution, they've been gone for over twelve hours."  
"Let them come," Ezra growls, catching view of the truck in the distance. "The AA guns will tear them to pieces if they make any wrong moves, no sign of my brother though."  
"EZRA COME IN!" A voice screams from the radio. "COME IN GOD DAMMIT!"  
"This is Ezra! I copy, Efan! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"  
"AZRAEL!" Efan cracks again. "HE'S ON OUR TAIL! WE NEED COVER _ASAP_!"  
"I _COPY_!" Ezra roars, turning off the radio. "THE MEN NEED COVER FIRE FROM FRONT, I NEED _FOUR_ ELITES DOWN THEIR ASAP!"  
"YES SIR!"  
The group watch as the gates open within seconds, and four of Ezra's guards move to the outside, their light-machine guns at the ready. The truck stops, with a dozen men exiting the vehicles within split seconds; all covered in thick crimson blood, their weapons empty of magazines.  
"GET IN GET IN!" Ezra screams. "FIND YOURSELF SOME AMMO! WE'RE BOUND TO HAVE COMPANY!"

The four Lycan guards tiptoe in front of the gates as they close, taking extra precautions, as Ezra had said; they're _elites_. Eve watches _carefully_ as the gate _electrifies_ , viewing it as an extra defence from what seems like an _unstoppable_ ghoul. The guards begin to scout quicker than before, staring around the grounds, but yet, _nothing_.  
"We seem to be clear sir," one of the guards spill. "What are your o-"  
A large _talon_ like weapon jams into the top of the guard's skull, silencing him immediately before he's thrown over the nearby cliffs.  
"OPEN FIRE!"  
The Lycan guards fires their weapons like mad-men, trying _desperately_ to take out their threat, but, it seems _futile_. Another guard is impaled through the chest by the _same_ bloody talon, and then a _second_ one as he's lifted into the air. The Lycan guard screams violently as his bloody _insides_ become a pile on the outside of his fleshy shell, and a _large_ clawed hand grips the top of his head, yanking violently until his head is _torn_ off.  
"FIRE THE AA GUNS AT THE TARGET, NOW!" Ezra screams, watching as the giant turret aims itself towards the Shadow. "FIRE!"  
The _Shadowy_ figure mists in front of another guard, picking him up and throwing him towards the giant weapon, the giant round tearing him _vertically_ in half.  
"FUCK THIS CUNT!" The last guard screams, his body shaping into Lycan form within seconds.

The Shadow's dark red eyes stare at the Lycan, his extremely long claws threatening the creature, and his teeth doing _all_ of the talking.  
"Come, creature," Azrael growls. "Face your end."  
"NOO!" Ezra screams, watching as the talons from Azrael's wings slam the Lycan into the electrified gate.  
The Lycan shakes like an earthquake, his flesh becoming melted by the heat of the electricity, and killed within a few seconds. Azrael's talons burn as he shrieks in pain, but he seems to suck in the pain in, as if it means nothing to him. The Lycan drops, creating a horrid silence, one that would surely end with blood.  
"Hello, Ezra," Azrael growls, his skin turning back to a pale white colour as the rest of his body forms back to human. "Have you missed your younger brother."  
"No, I wish him dead in the experiment THAT SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU!"  
"Ouch," Azrael chuckles. "You know, your scouts managed to blow my head in half with a grenade launcher, but, you know what happens when I die, don't you big brother?"  
"You _evolve_."  
"And evolved I _did_ , and with it, these _òirdheirc_ wings sprung from my back like a flower from soil. And with these weapons big brother, thig am bàs air do shon, agus do disgusting creutairean."  
"Bidh sibh a 'pàigheadh airson dè a rinn thu do m' Sara, thèid gach nì a 'tighinn a-steach dhan àite," Ezra plurts out, with Selene being the _only_ one who understands what they're saying. "I will see you pay for what you did to her."  
"Sara? She was _lag_ , just like her father, and her brothers," Azrael growls, his wings springing him up into the air, where he hovers. "I _defiled_ her, both _psychologically_ , and _physically_ , and I enjoyed every moment."  
"And you _will_ die for it," Ezra snarls. "Let our parting _begin_."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16: Transformations_**

"Alpha-Two, put him down."  
The sound of an incoming bullet _rages_ in the _deep_ distance, catching Azrael's attention, but it's too late. In the blink of an eye, one of Azrael's wings tears from the flesh, taking him to the ground in a sudden moment. Azrael skin changes to the shadowy black as he stares off into the distance, spotting _several_ vehicles and soldiers staring back at him, their weapons ready to fire once more.  
"THIS IS WHAT YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND, BIG BROTHER!" Azrael screams. "MY EVOLUTION REACHES FURTHER THAN THE NAKED EYE CAN SEE!"  
Azrael's wings begin to fold slowly into his back, molding through the skin and disappearing completely. His dark red veins begin to plunge out of his skin as his body begins to re-shape itself; his arms and legs stretching longer and larger than before. His body shapes into a more muscular shape as his claws grow longer, and a large Lycan-like snout stretches from his face.  
"ALPHA-TWO ENGAGE ENGAGE!"  
The creature launches himself towards the vehicle, running on all fours like a Lycan as he moves closer and closer to Ezra's forces. Ezra launches helplessly as his brother throws one of the vehicles away from the scene, watching as it blows to pieces.  
"David, fire the AA guns at the son of a bitch, take him down."

David grips onto the controls of the AA guns, but is stopped when somebody grips his jacket. David turns to face a bloody and battered Efan, who's eyes stare for a brief moment, then change suddenly; to _red_ and _black_. David is thrown off the platform like a _ragdoll_ , but find a way to land onto his feet, _uncapping_ his knife from his belt and throwing it. The knife manages to hit the controls of the AA gun, causing it to fire directly at the creature, hitting Azrael in the stomach and sending him straight to the ground.  
"KILL THEM! ALL OF THEM!" Azrael screams as he changes back to his pale-white human form.  
Efan's body begins to form into a more muscular shape, claws grow from his nails and his teeth shape similar to Azrael, but nothing _more_ than that. The other _eleven_ soldiers transform into forms similar to Efan's, and begin to attack.  
"GET THE GIRL!" Efan screams, firing his assault rifle at David, hitting him in the stomach and chest, but it doesn't faze him.  
Michael tears his jacket from his body, his skin quickly changing into his dark blue Hybrid colour as he transforms into form. Selene's eyes change from brown to the light Azure Blue Vampire eyes. Eve transforms into her Hybrid form also, ready to strike at anything that goes near her parents. Lena pulls out a long silver sword from her coat, sliding the blade along the cement, snarling her vampire teeth at her enemies.  
"Let the come," Selene growls, her teeth hissing at the abominations. "Let. Them. Come."

Efan lunges his claws at Ezra, but is stopped by the grip of Ezra's hand on his arm. Ezra's eyes change to a dark Lycan blue as his teeth serrate into a violent form, claws growing from his finger-nails in a blink of an eye.  
"You were my brother, Efan," Ezra snarls. "AND YOU BETRAYED ME!"  
Ezra slams Efan's head into a nearby wall, slamming it over and over until Efan's head turns into a mash of bone and blood. Efan's body falls, his missing head revealing his fate to the group. Ezra body crunches and shapes into Lycan form as he roars violently, signalling the rest of his clan to do the same. Most of the Lycans around the group begin to change, but not quick enough, the abominations have already started to attack. Bullets fly _everywhere_ , causing the group to split up and rush to cover while Lycans all around them fall to the weapons of the abominations. David fires his RPK at one of the creatures, but the bullets seem to do nothing to help them.  
"We have to remove their heads," David spills as he takes over. "It's the only way to take them out."  
Lena winks at David as she _disappears_ into her mist form, ghosting away from the group, the sound of her _glistering_ blade being the only heard sound.

Lycans all around the facility fall to the ground, either in _pain_ , or _death_. Ezra leaps off of the platform, landing directly in front of Eve, growling at the threats to _her_ life. Michael roars like a beast, moving into the crowd of abominations and using his strength to tear them to the ground.  
"MICHAEL!" Selene screams, firing her two Walther-P99s at the abominations that surround Michael, but as before, _nothing_ effects them.  
Michael claws at his enemies, even gripping the arm of one of them, and _slamming_ his teeth down, making them scream. Ezra attempts to attack the abominations, but his brother has something else to say about that, and is stopped when Azraely glides towards him and slams him into a wall.  
"MICHAEL!" Azrael screams as he swoops down, gripping onto Michael's throat and flying back upwards.  
Azrael holds Michael still by the throat as his wings levitate both creatures, the strength of Azrael's grip making Michael suffocate slowly and shift back into human form. Michael's _now_ human face begins to fade white as the oxygen _drains_ from his body, his mouth desperately oozing for breath, but with no luck. Michael grips onto Azrael's arm with his claws, tearing a layer of flesh from it, causing Azrael to drop him.

"NOO!" Selene screams at the sight of Michael falling, slamming a knife into one of the abominations throats and kicking them away. "DAVID! THROW ME TO HIM!"  
David rushes to Selene, gripping onto her legs and using every _inch_ of his strength to throw her up to Michael. Selene manages to catch Michael, slowing down the speed he falls at. Lena clears a path for Selene's landing, using her blade to cut off the heads of two of the abominations, silencing them _forever_. Selene lands comfortably on her feet, Michael in her grasp, safe and sound.  
"Selene?" Michael gasps, his blue eyes staring at his love. "You need to get as _many_ people as you can inside of the _facility_ , away from these _monsters_ , do that for _me_. For _our daughter_."  
"Not without you," Selene hisses, her eyes catching the attention to the bodies of Lycans as they begin to pulsate violently.  
"TRUST ME!" Michael says, kissing her then moving back into the crowd. "Go!"  
"EVERYBODY! WITH ME!" Selene screams, opening the door to the medical facility, with many finding themselves inside before she closes it.  
Michael stands before the crowd of monsters, his claws retracting him from his finger nails, his dark eyes becoming pitch black. He watches as the convulsing Lycans awaken, their eyes and forms changing _exactly_ like the abominations, becoming clear what had happened to them; they've been turned. One of the creatures grips onto a handgun, its dark red eyes and claws doing all of the talking. That's when Azrael reveals himself from the dark sky.

"You know, Michael, I thought you'd have more fight in you than what you've shown. I mean you're hardly outnumbered- you see- I, kinda', covered my new friends' bullets with my blood, therefore changing whoever is touched by them. Everyone _but_ your Vampire friend, _David_ , he's _going_ to die."  
Michael growls violently, his face becoming red at the thought of losing David, especially at the hands of Azrael.  
"I'm going to rip you to _millions_ of pieces, you and your Igors."  
"Well, 'Igor'," Azrael snarls, staring at the creature holding the handgun. "Show him what you've got, and how _powerful_ we really are."  
Michael grips tightly onto the syringe locked in his back pocket, and slowly drags from its hiding spot. Michael jams the syringe into his wrist, expelling the dark red liquid straight into his veins, his eyes _shuddering_ in the process. Michael's teeth becomes serrated within seconds, and his claws slightly become longer. The creature launches himself at Michael, using his claws to tear open the Hybrid's chest with one hand, then slams him into the door of the Experimental Building with the other. Michael tries to fight back, but the extent of this creature's strength is _unpredictable_ , even for someone like him.  
" _What_ are you?!" Michael _questions_ , his eyes staring into _literal_ blackness.  
"The _future_ ," the creature growls, kicking Michael throw the door and straight into the building.  
Michael lands violently onto his back, the creature closely behind him. Michael can feel the state of sternum, and the shattered pieces it remains in. But then, something catches his eye; more of this 'booster' Ezra had given him; possibly, the _storage_ room.

Michael slams himself through the glass with the last of the energy he has, finding himself inside of the storage room. His vision is blurred, but he's determined to find himself to more of the _boosters_.  
"Come on, Michael."  
He finds his hands to _two_ of the syringes as he stands up, slamming them down into his legs, injecting the liquid into a different part of his body. His legs begin to ache, but he manages to stay up, shaking.  
"Come on."  
He grasps another one of the needles, this time injecting it inside of his neck, and expelling the liquid inside. His legs give in to the pain, his screams echo through the building, catching the attention of the creature that stands beyond the broken glass. His body convulses violently, and he tries to hold himself _together_ , but _fails_ to do so.  
"Come on!"  
Before his knees hit the floor, he grabs _another_ of the hypes, lifting it upwards, the point towards his chest. Michael slams the hype deep into the heart area of his chest, extracting what remains of the booster straight into his heart. Michael's stomach hits the floor as his body convulses violently, his heart beat slowly gliding down. The beat begins to slow, _more_ and _more_ , but then, in a sudden blink of an eye; it stops _entirely_.  
" _The Shadows of Death_ , have taken your life, _forever_."

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the wait.. School is starting to get in the way of things, but I WILL NOT STOP! TRUST ME!  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17: The Corvin Beast_**

Blood and sweat draws from the brow of Selene, who's arms are trapped in a chain, just like the rest of her family. David, Lena, Ezra and Eve share a similar condition, with Azrael's pack of abomination's making sure they don't move or speak. Although in human form, the abominations are still a force not to be reckoned with, especially in the groups position. A pale-faced David bleeds from the bullet wounds on his chest, now knowing that he's dying from 'Azrael Poisoning'.  
"Selene, Selene, Selene," Azrael chuckles, his snow coloured body lingering in the moonlight. "What happened?! You had so much power, and you let a group of us take you down?! I mean, I give you credit, you managed to kill three of my trusted soldiers, three losses for _our_ cause. Now, all we need is Michael, and we'll be able to begin our little plan."  
The creature that attacked Michael finds itself from the experimentation building, dragging something large behind him; the still body of Michael.  
"Daddy?" Eve cries, her eyes swelling with tears.  
"What happened?!" Azrael snaps, his eyes glowing black and red. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM!"  
"I didn't, my lord," the creature explains, dropping Michael onto the ground. "He killed _himself_."  
"LIAR!" Selene growls. "YOU FUCKING LIAR!  
"SHUT IT WOMAN! Aina, explain yourself."  
"He broke into one of the laboratories filled with these syringes, filled with this dark red liquid. I watched him as he stuck _two_ into his _legs_ , _one_ into his _neck_ , and jammed _one_ last one into his _chest_. I guess his heart couldn't handle whatever it was in the syringe."  
"Oh fuck," Ezra gasps, being heard by his younger brother.

"I guess you know what was in the syringes, don't you, big brother?"  
Ezra stares at his brother, chuckling at first, then bursting into full-out laughter, like a mad-man would if he was about to face electric chair. Tears of laughter roll down his face as he continues to crack, even confusing Eve, who normally picks up on things quickly.  
"Why are you laughing?!" Azrael snarls, slapping his brother across the face and silencing him.  
"It's just- you're all- going to die," Ezra chuckles more. "ALL OF YOU ARE FUCKED."  
"What does that mean, Ezra?!"  
"You're about to find out, brother."  
The facility's lights flick out, forming a pitch black mist among the group and his abominations.  
"TURN ON THE LIGHTS, IMMEDIATELY!" Azrael panics.

The lights turn back on, revealing _nothing_ out of the ordinary, until Eve's soft voice speaks.  
"Daddy?" Eve gasps. "Mum, where's dad?"  
Azrael turns around to face the place where Michael once laid, but there's nobody there; no _sign_ of Michael, or where he's gone, only, _fear_.  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" Azrael cracks, his eyes glowing _dark_ red and black. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
Azrael's men cock their weapons _almost_ instantly, aiming them all around the facility, trying to locate the Hybrid that was _dead_ moments ago.  
"I can't _smell_ him, _hear_ him, _feel_ his presence. He's a god damn ghost."  
"What the hell was in those vials?" One of the soldiers snarls, hearing his voice echo through the facility.  
Azrael stares around his surroundings, his vision allowing him to see through the darkness, as well as any heart-beats nearby. He stops, seeing a dark figure standing before a corner, the light behind him forming his body into a dark silhouette. Frost breaks off the figure's hot breath as it snarls, its claws hanging from its nails.  
"OVER THERE!"  
Aina fires his weapon at the figure, but it disappears in the blink of an eye, faster than the fastest of bullets.  
" _Fourteen_ of you, bring me his fucking head," Azrael ghouls. "The rest of you, stay here."

Aina stays beside Azrael, watching as their men disappear around the corners.  
"Alpha-One, Bravo-Two, Echo-Team and Foxtrot. How copy?"  
"Alpha-One, check."  
"Bravo-Two, checking in."  
"Echo-Team, we check."  
"Foxtrot? Yeah, check."  
The radios go _silent_ for a _solid_ moment, with something but the sound of _shuffling_ around the facilities.  
"Radio check? It's silent out there, give me a set rep?" Aina questions. "Teams?! Give me, a fucking, sit-rep."  
"Everything is quiet, _no_ sign of the Hybrid, wait, what's th-"  
The _sudden_ crack of bullets and yelling _pierces_ through the radio, sending a chill down the spine of Azrael and Aina. _Sparking_ lights that follow the gunshots ensure in the _darkness_ , the yelling turning into the sound of screams.  
"We're under serious attack! The Hybrid he- NO!"  
"Bravo-Two, opening fire on the target."  
More Gunfire and screaming ensures within the unknown, with the sound of bodies collapsing entering the mix.  
"Foxtrot taking _heavy_ casua- ARGH!"  
"NO!"

The gunfire and screaming stops, with _only_ silence and chilled spines being left in the chaos.  
"Teams? Check in, teams?!" Aina screams, his eyes glowing _black_ and _red_. "Fuck."  
"WHERE ARE YOU, MICHAEL!" Azrael screams, shifting his pale skin into a pitch black colour.  
Azrael's eyes _paint_ to a dark red and black _mix_ , his nails retracting claws _twice_ the size of any Lycan's, and his teeth sharpening _quicker_ than the blink of an eye. His wings disperse from his back, the blade-like talons stretching longer and longer.  
"C'MON MICHAEL!" Azrael screams. "SHOW YOURSELF!"  
The sound of a monstrous growl catches the Abomination's attention, making him turn around and face who makes them. The _dark_ silhouette of Michael stares at Azrael and his _fifteen monstrosities_ , _two_ severed heads deep in his grasp. He throws the heads away from his claws, rolling them past his family and towards his enemies. He launches his hand down at the ground, picking up the sword that lays at his feet; Lena's sword.  
"Take him out," Azrael commands, watching as two of his soldiers move towards Michael.  
Michael launches at the two creatures, picking up one off of the ground via the _throat_ , then _launches_ the sword in his other hand upwards at the other. The blade _pierces_ through the monster's face, cutting off its face and front of its in an instant, _revealing_ the creature's brain as it slides from the socket of the skull. Michael moves the blade slowly to the other creature's neck, placing it directly onto the soft part of the throat. Michael opens his eyes, revealing the _purity_ of evil within them; the _complete_ _black_ has been replaced by a _glowing_ _dark_ _red_. He then cuts the creatures head from its shoulders, covering himself with its blood.  
"Aina," Azrael snarls in his dark voice. "Take care of this trash."

Aina charges at the Hybrid, his claws ready to strike at him, but Michael has another trick up his sleeve. Michael slices the beast in the chest with his claws, making him turn around in pain, giving Michael the upper hand. Michael places the creature in a headlock, then thrusts his hand inwards, into his back and grips onto his spine.  
"Aina!" Azrael growls. "No."  
"Say goodbye," Michael says, breaking Aina's neck, then tearing his spine from his back.  
Michael's hand lays covered in blood as he grasps tightly onto the spine, staring at Azrael with his monstrous teeth.  
"Come, _Corvin_ _Beast_ , let _us_ end this, _finally_. Cure your family member, and be _gone_ with them, this is your _last_ chance."  
"NO!" Michael screams, his voice making even Selene's ears ring. " _YOU_ KILLED, _MY_ FAMILY! I WILL SEE YOU TORN TO FUCKING PIECES!"  
"Michael?" Selene gasps.  
Michael runs straight _past_ his family, _completely_ transforming into a _new_ , _monstrous_ Hybrid form in a couple seconds, his claws and teeth ready to _strike_ , ready to kill them all.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18: Everything Evil**_

"Come, _Corvin_ _Beast_ , let _us_ end this, _finally_. Cure your family member, and be _gone_ with them, this is your _last_ chance."  
"NO! _YOU_ KILLED, _MY_ FAMILY! I WILL SEE YOU TORN TO FUCKING PIECES!"  
"Michael?" Selene gasps.  
Michael runs straight _past_ his family, _completely_ transforming into a _new_ , _monstrous_ Hybrid form in a couple seconds, his claws and teeth ready to _strike_ , ready to kill them all. The abominations open fire onto Michael, hitting him through his entire body, but it doesn't seem to bother him. He stares with his dark and glowing red eyes, his teeth snarling at his enemies in nothing but rage.  
"What are you waiting for?!" Azrael rages on. "KILL HIM!"  
 _Four_ of the abominations drop their weapons and lunge towards the Hybrid, and to their _certain_ doom. Michael grips onto one of the abomination's skull with both hands, yanking and _splitting_ its head in half, dropping it to the ground. He suffers a claw to the back, but turns around with a _deathly_ stare. Azrael watches _helplessly_ as his soldiers are torn to pieces by Michael's hand, and their blood, spilt all over the cold cement. Michael turns and faces his enemies, roaring and _casting_ the bullets from his body in the process.  
"WHY CAN'T HE DIE!" Azrael roars, his claws _growing_ slightly in his rage.  
"Like I said, brother," Ezra smirks. "You are all fucked."

Michael launches into the crowd of abominations, using an _unnatural_ velocity and _violently_ pushing every member of Azrael's forces to the ground. Michael pulls the nearest abomination towards him, cutting its head off with the swift slice of his claws.  
"NOW!" Ezra screams, breaking the chains from his arms and heading straight towards a nearby rifle.  
Selene breaks from the chains with no issues, watching Lena mist through them, an ability Selene _didn't_ know about. Lena helps Eve from her chains, then stops at David, seeing the life drain from his eyes.  
"Stay with us, David," Lena says, kissing him on the forehead. "Michael will _cure_ you, I swear it."  
"You- didn't- hear him," David gasps for air. "He said- Azrael- _killed_ _us_.  
Selene _ghosts_ to a KRISS Vector, opening fire on the small crowd that remains as Ezra's _remaining_ forces find their own weapons, ready to strike back.  
"KILL THEM ALL!" Lena screams, slicing the head of an abomination with her sword.

Azrael lunges his talon at Michael, but Michael catches it, near-missing his stomach. Azrael grips onto the Hybrid's throat, then begins to fly upwards, taking him back into the sky. "Seem familiar?!" Azrael says, gripping tighter, but with no effect to Michael. "YOU'VE DESTROYED EVERYTHING! MY PLANS! MY AFTERLIFE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO'S REALLY THE ENEMY, DO YOU?!"  
"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! YOUR LIFE MEANS NOTHING TO ME!" Michael snaps, tearing himself from Azrael's grip, but gripping onto his wings before he falls. "FOR THAT! YOU DIE!"  
Michael yanks down on the fleshy skin that makes up Azrael's wings, causing him to fall _downwards_ , straight towards the ground. Michael's dark red eyes stare at the front grounds of the facility as they plumed closer towards it, at a very _unsafe_ velocity.  
"MICHAEL! STOP!" Selene screams, watching the two as they plumed down, metres from the ground, before they suddenly impact it.  
The rock hard dirt bursts into the air, raining upon anyone below its mist. Silence is all that remains; no sign of any mumbling, hurt, groaning of either Michael or Azrael, just silence. Selene and Eve watch on the platform as the dust settles, and a figure as he disperses, its completely black form giving itself away; Azrael. The dust disperses, revealing the extent of his wounds; his wings are _completely_ crushed and his body is covered in _deep_ claw marks; _Michael's_ claws marks. Azrael's breathing sounds monstrous, like his lungs have collapsed, but he refuses to die.  
"WHERE'S MY DAD!" Eve screams, leaping off the platform and running towards the _monster_.  
"EVE NO!" Selene screams as she attempts to catch Eve, but _fails_ to do so.  
"Good," Azrael smiles with ghoulish teeth. "Come to me, child."

Another figure rises from the crater, its dark red eyes staring over at Azrael as it lunges from behind, sinking its teeth into the abomination's shoulder. Azrael screams at Michael's sudden attack, gripping onto Michael's hair and throwing him to the ground. He lunges his long claws downwards, but Michael _disappears_ in a blink of an eye, out of sight. Azrael stares around _desperately_ , looking around for his foe, a shiver rolling down his spine. Eve stops in shock, wondering where her father has gone, and what his plans are.  
"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU ON THAT ROAD MICHAEL! YOU, SELENE, DAVID AND LENA! I SHOULD HAVE RIPPED EVE'S HEAD FROM HER SHOULDERS TOO!"  
"YOU DID!"  
Azrael feels a gush of air circling his body as he prepares his claws for attack, watching his surroundings carefully. In a blink of an eye, Azrael's hand slices _clean_ off the wrist, causing him to growl as blood oozing from the _now_ fresh wound. Azrael turns around, seeing Michael in a _monstrous_ , _unrecognisable_ form, staring back at him, his bloody claws looking terrifying, even for someone such as Azrael. Azrael _forces_ one of his wings to heal within _seconds_ , then lunges it at Michael in a fit of rage. Michael grips onto the sharp blade-like talon as he leaps towards Azrael, _jamming_ the talon deep into Azrael's _own_ chest, hearing it plunge into his heart and sending him into a shock. Azrael stares at Michael as his knees hit the floor, his hand gripped tightly onto Michael's, but with _no_ energy to rip it out. Blood drips from both creature's mouths, both suffering from a long and tiring battle. Mich  
"Michael," Azrael wheezes as he stares at Michael's change to human form, the life slowly tearing from his eyes. "You will see the truth, and then, you will know who the _real_ enemy is."  
"For my family," Michael growls, slicing his claws along Azrael's throat, severing his head from his shoulders, ending him for good.  
The blood of his enemy smothers Michael's face, flowing down his lips where he can taste the sweetness of Azrael's blood. Michael's knees hit the ground as his body shifts back into a slight human form, shaking in absolute pain as he triggers a surge of blood memories.

"Lena," Ezra calls, staring at a half-deceased David. "Go into my office and you'll find a vial on the desk, it's Michael's blood; if David consumes it, it should _slow_ down the process of my brother's venom. I will _not_ have any of you dying on me, _not_ today."  
"I'll be back shortly!" Lena agrees, misting away and into the main facility.  
"I have to get Eve!" Selene gasps.  
"No no no, Selene!" Ezra stops her. "I'm about to send two thirds of my men out there, make sure Michael isn't hurt and that Azrael's body doesn't see the light of day again. We'll get her on the way, okay? Trust me, please."  
"Fine," Selene snarls. "Just, fucking hurry."  
"Men, get out there and make sure the monster is _eliminated_."  
The gates open, and within seconds, fourteen of Ezra's men find themselves outside; _lightly_ armoured but _heavily_ armed. They strut their ways towards Eve, who stands still, watching her father as he shakes; his eyes closed but _fluttering_.  
"What's wrong with your father, child?" One of the soldiers asks her.  
"He's in- a- blood memory- it's hurting him. Stop it, please, my mum never told me how to."  
"We will," the soldier pleads. "I promise."  
Eve watches carefully as three of the soldiers move directly behind her dad, their weapons awfully close to their shoulders. She listens carefully, hearing the click of one of the soldiers' weapons; he's cocking it.  
"Say goodbye," the soldier whispers, aiming his gun at the back of Michael's head.  
"NO!" Eve screams, changing into her Hybrid form as she leaps onto the soldier's back, ripping out his throat in an instant.  
"GET THE GIRL!"

"What?!" Selene growls. "EZRA!"  
Selene stares around, seeing seven soldiers with their guns aiming at her, their eyes telling her their willing to open fire upon her.  
"If they even _think_ you're going to move, they'll open fire on your leathery ass," Ezra smirks. "Mhmm, I cannot wait to see what your little outfit is hiding."  
"This was a set up," David just manages to speak. "The _entire_ time?"  
"Yes, David," Ezra chuckles, moving towards David, a blade deep in his grasp. "I _never_ had the intentions of letting you all go, and well, Alex was going to tell you that, so, I had to do the 'dirty work'. She had to die, I'm afraid, before she could tell you; I was simply using you to kill my brother; the _failed_ _experiment_."  
"You're a lying sack of shit," David groans.  
"And this lying sack of shit, is going to kill you, _and_ Michael, then experiment on _all_ of these little ladies; _impregnate_ them to make the ultimate warriors. Even, your _precious_ , _little_ , Lena."  
"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Lena screams, flinging Ezra away from David, then _pours_ Michael's blood down David's throat. "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! _EVERY_ _SINGLE_ ONE OF YOU!"  
Eve _somersaults_ around the soldiers, dodging their bullets with _incredible_ speed, using her claws to slice at another of the soldier's necks, dropping him like a _swatted_ fly. Eve launches herself onto the back of another soldier, _jamming_ her claws into his back, forcing him to open fire on one of his fellow soldiers.  
"KILL THE BITCH!"  
Eve breaks the Lycan's neck, slowly sliding off of his back as he falls to the ground. One of the Lycan's blindsides her; hitting her in the side of the head with their weapon, knocking her onto the cold _icy_ ground. The snow begins to drift onto her _unconscious_ body, sprinkling onto her shirt as the remaining soldiers surround her, their weapons aimed directly at her.  
"Ezra, we have her," one of the soldiers confirms. "How do we comply?"  
"KILL HER!" Ezra screams over the radio, gunfire following it. "KILL HER, TEAR HER APART!"

Ezra's forces stop at the sound of scowling, turning around to face Michael; his claws torn from his finger-nails, but _still_ in _human_ form.  
"OPEN FIRE!"  
Michael sprints at the forces, slamming his claws into the nearest soldier's chest, ripping him to the ground. Michael is shot repeatedly, but doesn't stop, jamming the claws up the throat of another soldier, exiting the top of his skull. Michael tears away from the Lycan and grips onto another soldier, slamming his head into the ground, killing him _instantly_. He throws a rifle into the crowd of Lycans, _impaling_ one of them faster than the blink of an eye, then runs towards another Lycan, ripping its head off with his _bare_ _hands_. Another soldier launches at Michael, attempting to stab him with a knife, but _instead_ , has his throat ripped out by the Hybrid's _teeth_.  
" _CODE_ _BLACK_! I REPEAT CODE BLACK!"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" One of the soldiers screams before Michael's hand springs from his chest, ripping out his heart.  
Michael leaps into the air, landing onto one of the Lycans, breaking its legs then claws at its face, spilling _masses_ of blood all over him. A bullet to the _shoulder_ catches the Hybrid's attention, making him turn around and face the remaining _two_ Lycans. Michael watches as one of them drops their weapon, beginning to transform into their _half_ - _form_. Michael leaps onto the last soldier, _slamming_ his claws into his chest, then quickly moves to the Lycan in its half-form, _clawing_ at its chest, then kicks it into the electric fence, watching as its skin burns _violently_. Michael yells like an animal, with blood covering every inch of his pale skin. Michael looks _down_ ; a _syringe_ sticks from his stomach, _whatever_ liquid formerly inside, _gone_. Michael begins to feel _uneasy_ , noticing something _abnormal_ ; his newly formed wounds, they _aren't_ healing.


	19. UPDATE!

_**Hey guys! I have a very important question for you all.. one that I absolutely know will mould how the next (and final) chapter will be concluded... so.. here it is; Sequel or no?!  
**_ _ **I'm ready to conclude this story if you want me to, but I also have a violent and gritty sequel in my mind... it's all up to yours  
**_ _ **Thank you for reading this.. and if you do want a sequel, I have something big in mind..**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: Lies, Deceit, Extinction, War**_

The gates tear across the hard rocky ground as they open, with Eve and a _struggling_ Michael finding themselves through them.  
"Dad?" Eve gasps. "Are you okay? Please, please tell me you're okay."  
"I don't know, baby girl, but I'm about to get the answers I want."  
Michael manages to hold himself up as he gets closer and closer to a surrounded Ezra; with Selene, Lena and a healthy looking David _prepared_ to open fire on him if he moves. Michael stares at Selene, who stares back, _noticing_ that something _isn't_ right.  
Selene cocks the 44. Magnum in her grasp, aiming it closer to Ezra's head. "What have you done to him?! ANSWER ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
"I _tainted_ his bloodline," Ezra chuckles. "Call it a concoction; a _teeny_ _tiny_ virus in his blood that will affect his _entire_ range of abilities. First it will be his _healing_ , then his _senses_ , then his ability to _transform_ , then, his entire body will shut down on him. Honestly, I _don't_ think the rest of the symptoms are needed, he's already a dead man, look at him, Selene. All of those gunshot wounds, he won't survive the night. HE CAN'T EVEN HEAL WHEN HE RETRACTS HIS FUCKING CLAWS!"  
"Why?!" Michael growls, his eyes bloodshot and his face becoming pale. "WHY WOULD YOU- BETRAY US?!"  
"You're so _empty_ - _headed_ , you really thought we were Antigen? No, no, no, fucking no; Antigen is _still_ out there, hunting _all_ of you, hunting _us_ ; Vampires _and_ Lycans alike. And for what? So they can get their grotty hands on all of you, NO! THE WHOLE SPECIES WILL NOT DIE, BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Ezra places his hand in front of Selene's weapon, making her open fire, but to everyone's surprise, it doesn't do anything.  
"Interesting," Ezra smirks, slapping Selene across the face, sending her flying into the gate, denting it. "The _mutation_ worked."  
Ezra's eyes glow cloudy Lycan blue, but then begin to change; to the _same_ dark red and black associated with Azrael's. Azrael's claws grow a substantial length, and his teeth serrate in the blink of an eye. David shoots Ezra in the legs, sending him on his knees as Lena moves in with her sword, ready to the kill. Ezra manages to grip onto the throats of both David and Lena, throwing up upwards, straight onto the platforms. Eve leaps onto Ezra's back, clawing _violently_ at his _spine_ and _neck_ , trying to rip his throat out.  
"POINTLESS!" Ezra screams, throwing her to the ground, then slicing his claws downwards.  
Eve's claws _collide_ with Ezra's stopping them from doing anything major, and the sight of Ezra trying to kill her, sends Michael into a _frenzy_ of _bloodlust_ and _rage_.  
"EZRAAAAAAAA!" Michael screams, his eyes changing pitch black as he slams into Ezra, throwing him onto the ground.  
Michael claws Ezra _swiftly_ , and _violently_ , _jamming_ his claws deep into the side of Ezra's neck, making him scream.  
"YOU LIKE THAT?! HUH?!"  
Michael rips the claws out of Ezra's neck, _slamming_ them deep into his ribs, trying to reach his _heart_.  
"FOOLISH!" Ezra roars, gripping onto Michael's hands and tearing them away, throwing Michael to the ground with _no_ effort.

Ezra claws Michael in the face, marking the skin near his eye, _almost_ blinding him in an _instant_. Michael screams as Ezra's claws slice across his back, sending him on his knees with large, deep claw marks on his back. Ezra slams his talon-like claws deep into Michael's side, making his eyes shiver and his face become a grey colour.  
"DAD!" Eve screams, leaping behind Ezra, and slicing the back of his leg, _directly_ onto the vein to send him to the ground.  
Ezra growls violently as he hits the ground, with bullets hitting all over his body. David grasps tightly onto an _LMG_ , shooting Ezra in the back to weaken him as Selene and Lena find themselves closer to him. Ezra _yanks_ his claws away from Michael's body, swinging them towards Eve, but is stopped when Lena intervenes, slicing off his left hand with her sword. Selene mists out of nowhere with a blade grasped to her hand, _slicing_ at Ezra then jamming it into his chest, making him howl in absolute _pain_ , and _rage_.  
"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" Ezra howls, yanking the knife from his chest, moving then gripping onto Eve's neck with his one remaining hand. "I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!"  
Michael roars _violently_ , placing the creature in a _headlock_ , and yanking as hard as he can. Ezra growls violently as Michael's grip becomes tighter and more secure, tight enough that air ceases to enter Ezra's lungs.  
"I WILL KILL HER! _JUST_ LIKE I KILLED ALEX!" Ezra howls.  
"FUCK YOU!" Michael says, ripping Ezra's head off the rest of his body, dropping it to the ground afterwards.

Silence is all that remains after their battle with Ezra; all of the _betrayal_ , all the _deceit_ has _nearly_ broken the group. They all feel _alone_ , _deceived_ , like they can't _even_ trust the people that would follow them into battle. They _all_ have to make it back to the Nordic Coven, so that they may find _more_ information on the Antigen Forces. There's only _one_ problem on their hands; the _current_ state Michael is in.  
"Dad?" Eve gasps, blood dripping down the side of her face. "Are you okay?"  
Michael's eyes _shudder_ as his knees hit the ground once again, his skin becoming _paler_ than _any_ Vampire in existence. Selene can hear his heart-beat _slow_ down, and his breathing as it becomes _heavy_. The group watches _helplessly_ as his body hits the ground, the _deep_ lashes on his body blooming in the moonlight. Selene and Eve find themselves beside him in an _instant_ , both holding each of his frail, cold hands.  
"I'm sorry, Selene, I failed you, _both_ of you."  
"Shhh, shhh, shhh. Michael," Selene cries out. "You're going to be okay, stay in there. LENA! GET A VEHICLE THAT WORKS!"  
"Eve," Michael smiles, a tear rolling down his face. "I know I haven't been around most of your life, but I want you to know this; you're so _strong_ , _beautiful_ , _caring_ , _loyal_ , and baby, you're going to be the queen of this world one day. I love you so much, and- I'm- I'm sorry."  
"Daddy," Eve cries, watching as his eyes close, and his heart begin to stop.  
"Selene," Michael whispers. "I- love- you."  
A tear rolls down Selene's face as he _caresses_ Michael's pale face, her eyes full of _pain_ and _panic_. "Michael, Michael stay with me. MICHAEL. MICHAEL!"  
"DADDY!" Eve screams, slamming her hands onto his heart.

* * *

 ** _Six Months Later_**

The _depths_ of the Nordic Coven is _cold_ and _lifeless_ , with most the remaining _cocoons_ broken or dead. Hanging ten feet above the cold ruins, lays _one_ remaining _unbroken_ cocoon, and it begins to shake, _violently_. The dark _silhouette_ of a being attempts to spring from the thick layers of dry, cemented wrapping, but struggles _terribly_. A hand slowly begins to tear from the wrappings, its long claws ripping through the thick layers like they're made of _tissue_ paper. In a blink of an eye, the _naked_ body of Michael falls from the cocoon, landing hard on the cold cemented ground of the Nordic Coven, making him shriek in pain. His now _long_ , dirty blonde hair matches his dark looking beard, and the thick scar on his eye moves as he begins to blink rapidly. Michael begins to find himself to his feet, staring at water as it flows down the wall. Michael runs to it, drinking the water, taking in as much as he can before finally getting his fill. He _stops_ , _realising_ where he is _now_ ; the _ruins_ of what used to be the Nordic Coven.  
"Se- Sel- Selene," Michael gasps, trying to find his voice back. "E- Eve."  
Michael stares towards the Nordic stairs, seeing a skeleton sitting _calmly_ , _quietly_ , definitely _dead_.  
"SELENE! EVE!"  
Michael trips over a piece of rubble, hitting his head onto a large brick, but instead of feeling pain, he _breaks_ the brick. Michael feels _different_ ; he feels _stronger_ , _faster_ , _smarter_ , _angrier_ than ever before. His skin turns _blue_ within a _second_ , and he notices how much _longer_ his claws are, how clearer he can _see_ , _smell_ , _hear_ , he doesn't seem to miss much anymore, not even the smell of old paper, and the sound of the glass from a bottle. Michael moves towards the bottle, opening it, and tearing a small letter from it, noticing the writing straight away; _Selene's_.

My dearest beloved Michael  
I wanted you to know that what we did was the best for you, for us, for our daughter.  
We saved you, by doing what Lena did for me, the cocooning process.  
As much as I wanted to wait for you to finally awaken, I couldn't, we couldn't, and it's because, Antigen, they've come back.  
They attacked us again, executed Lena's father, shot off one of David's hands in the firefight, took many of the lives that fought against them.  
Whoever managed to escape, we led them, Eve, Lena, David and I. We're heading towards a place nobody will find us, but I cannot say just in case they read this.  
But I promise you will find us, you have to.  
We left you weapons and clothes in the hidden locker under the staircase, only you know the code, I've told you before. Make use of them, and try to preserve the ammo.  
Please find us, kill anyone in your way if you have to, but please find us. Your daughter misses you, and so do I.  
For me, for our daughter, your family, and, for the unborn child in my womb, our unborn child.  
Love you always and forever, Selene.

Michael eyes turn something like a devil's; full of _madness_ , _beast_ , _rage_. After reading the letter, he heads straight towards the locker, not worrying about the lock and tearing the door of the hinges, revealing the weapons and clothes they had left him. A Glock, Lena's Father's Silver Sword, a Razor Whip, a Combat Knife, and a Barretta, and for clothes; black jeans, white singlet, combat boots and a leather jacket with a hoodie, just the way Michael likes it.  
"Antigen, I'm coming for you, _every last one of you_. It's time to wage _war_."


	21. PREVIEW!

_**Hey guys! A little preview on the sequel that I will start writing at some point!  
**_ _ **I hope you enjoy! :)**_

"Michael Corvin, you've _changed_ , _evolved_ ; you're _faster_ , _stronger_ and _smarter_ than _anything_ I have ever laid my eyes on. What happened to you? Antigen is back, and in a matter of days, they wiped out _half_ the population of _Vampires_ and _Lycans_ in _Budapest_ , sending most of the survivors into hiding. I heard about Selene leading survivors in a path of safety with the remaining members of her Coven, she was with your daughter, but I do not know where they were planning to go. If you're going to get them back, you need to know a lot about certain things; the new weaponry Antigen uses, their new _Director_ , _everything_. You also need to know about a little group, they're known as the Graspers; a _death-squad_ that have the task of _completely_ wiping out Immortals in _masses_ , what I've heard, is _no_ member has _ever_ been killed by anyone. Rumour has it, they're _already_ dead, _experiments_ of _Director_ _Krasper_ , the _tyrant_ behind Antigen. They're the ones who shot David's arm off, almost killed Lena in the process, and, _tortured_ your daughter."  
"TRUST ME WHEN I SAW THIS, KASSIE; I'M GOING TO MAKE ANTIGEN EXTINCT. EVERY MEMBER WILL DIE, BY MY HANDS! THEY'RE FRIENDS, THEY'RE FAMILIES, THEY WILL ALL DIE!"  
"Michael, wait. You need to think about this before you wage war! Take a long think about what I'm about to say. What are you _going_ to do?! What are you _willing_ to do?! _Who_ are you willing to kill?! _What_ are you willing to _become_ to get them back?!"  
Michael aims a handgun _directly_ at the forehead of someone he _never_ thought he'd be willing to kill; at the forehead of a _battered_ , _beaten_ , and bleeding David.  
" _Anything_."  
Michael pulls the trigger.


	22. UPDATE

UPLOADED THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS OF THE SEQUEL GUYS! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! I'M HOPING ITS GOING TO BE AS SUCCESSFUL AS THE LAST!


End file.
